My Sweet Death
by HerSalvation
Summary: Long story short, Elena is a human and Stefan is a ghost. The two meet and it could be the best or the worst thing for them both. Full summary inside if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am back with a new story but I decided to ditch my original idea and I had a new idea in mind. And here is a summary…**

** Elena Gilbert has officially lost herself into a world of darkness ever since her parents died. Although she relishes in the darkness that had swallowed her, she can't help but long for a light, a savior…and then she meets Stefan. Stefan Salvatore is human well used to be human. In other terms, he is a ghost. He was killed on impact after a drunk driver had hit his car, turns out his brother was the drunk driver and they both died. After years of being on the other side, something pulls him back to the world of the living where something or someone catches his eye on Halloween night. Elena Gilbert. The two meet and something immediately draws Elena to Stefan. However, she can't help but feel something off about this green eyed stranger. On top of that, things stir up when Damon follows Stefan back in town. Oh and a quick note, Stefan was born earlier than Elena so therefore he is older than her.**

**And here is the first chapter…**

**By the way, who else here is bummed that Stefan and Elena broke up?**

**xxxxxxx**

Mystic Falls, it's been a home to Elena Gilbert. She was born and raised in this Virginian suburb. Her childhood friends live here, her brother lives here, her house stands here and her parents used to live here. For the past seventeen years that she had lived, she created memories with her parents and learned everything she could from them, and then they died. It was a cold and dark winter night. Her parents were driving home after their anniversary date and the snow kept piling on the front window of the car. Eventually, the wipers stopped moving and Grayson Gilbert took a dangerous risk by continuing the drive. Arguing with Miranda and refusing to stop the car, it was too late when the car had turned and drove straight through the railing of the road as the car rolled repeatedly on the ground and crashed into a large willow tree.

And it was simple as that. The two lovers were dead. Their bodies inside the car weren't discovered until the next day. The unexpected snow storm had died down and Elena and her little brother, Jeremy, were out searching for their parents. Noticing the side railing of the road was split in half she ordered Jeremy to stay put as she got out of her car and started following the tire tracks. With each step she grew more afraid of what she was about to see and her fears came true when she saw her father's corpse laying halfway out the window. Screaming loudly, she caught her brother's attention as he ran after her and stood in shock of what he saw. Not showing any emotion, he dragged his sister away from the wreck as she pleaded for her parents to wake up. Putting his sister in her car, Jeremy called the cops and reported his parents' death. Stating that they would investigate, the two were baffled. What was there to investigate? Their parents were dead because of a freak accident and now they were orphans. What other explanation was there?

So there it is. Elena Gilbert's story. Her aunt decided to take custody of the teenagers and the younger Gilberts could not be more thankful, but that emptiness in their house would always be there. The sounds and movements that their parents would cause would no longer be there and it would taunt them forever.

**xxxxxxx**

Stefan Salvatore, seventeen, male, and deceased, at least that's what the records say. In other words, he is a ghost, and up until now, he has been observing the world he used to live on from the other side. He doesn't know what or why he is back in his home but he just is. Ever since his brother Damon had killed him, he was left wondering what had gone wrong with Damon that night.

Fulfilling his mother's errands, Stefan was driving home with the groceries. It was the dead of winter in 1982 and a snowstorm was starting. Feeling calm, the youngest Salvatore couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as the snow grew heavier and heavier. Trying to hurry home but maintain at a safe speed, it became more difficult as it was nearly impossible to see the road since the snow was creating a frosty layer on the front mirror and the wipers weren't doing any justice. Feeling a sense of relief when he saw the familiar street lights of Mystic Falls, all of that went away when a gigantic wave of impact hit him from his side of the car. Feeling as if gravity no longer had a purpose in the world, his car rolled over and over when it finally stopped upright.

By the time the car stood still, Stefan was already dead. His heart had stopped beating and his head was dripping with blood along with the other cuts he had received. There were witnesses and the cops had arrived about ten minutes later. After running tests on the DNA of the two bodies, it was confirmed that the driver was Stefan and the driver who had hit him was his brother, Damon. Reporting the death of the brothers to their mother, the distressed woman was devastated. In fact, devastation doesn't compare to what Mary Salvatore was feeling. She was already anxious to find out where the hell her sons were and to top that, she receives news from the police that her two sons were dead. What made this all worse was that one son took the life of the other along with his own. Mary was trying her best to hold herself together after her husband died and once her sons died, she lost it. She went through depression for God knows how long until one day; she had an overdose of her anti-depressant pills.

This whole time, Stefan was watching his mother die slowly and he couldn't do anything about it. He just stood there, silently pleading for her to stop but what could he do? He was dead and there was nothing that could bring him back. So the Salvatore family was now lying in the cemetery as if they had never existed and had no story.

**xxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"You have to go!" Caroline shouted into her phone. "I don't know Caroline." I replied uncomfortably. "Elena, it's finally our turn to go to this Halloween party. It was our lifelong dream ever since we were freshmen in high school. And now that we're seniors, we finally get the chance to go to this exclusive Halloween party." Caroline said in a persuading and pleading tone. Before she could say anything else, her Aunt Jenna was tapping on her watch, signaling that it was time to go to school. Sighing, Elena said, "I got to go Caroline, I'll see you at school." Not wanting to hear what else her friend had to say, she hung up and rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs and out of her house.

**xxxxxxx**

"So you're going right?" Caroline squealed in my ear. Jumping at her sudden appearance, I reply, "I don't know Caroline. I'm just not in the mood to hang out with a bunch of douche bags and watch them get drunk and take advantage of another girl."

"When did you get a new perspective on our fellow hot male classmates?" Caroline teased. "I didn't, reality just decided to slap me in the face." I replied. "Is she going?" A hopeful Bonnie asked while standing next to us. Stopping in my tracks, the two turn to look at me. "Can you guys at least think of something else to talk about? Like politics?" I snapped. "I take it she's not going." Bonnie whispered to Caroline. With a sigh, I walk past them and head to class. "Guess it's that time of the month again." Caroline joked. "Maybe we should leave her alone Caroline. She's been through a lot and she needs her space to grieve." Bonnie suggested. "No, I've given my best friend enough time to grieve. Now? Now is the time for her to learn how to live again whether she likes it or not." Caroline confirmed.

**xxxxxxx**

"Elena." I heard someone call behind me. Turning around, I didn't see anyone other than the students in the hallways scrambling to get to class. Frowning, I turn around and gasp when I see Caroline in front of me. "Damn it Caroline, could you stop doing that?" I complained. "You know that I love you as my friend right?" she asked me, completely ignoring the fact that she has given me a heart attack. "Right." I sighed. "And I am sorry that you are going through this shitty time in your life but you have to let it go Elena." She started. "You can't let your parents' death hold you back in life because something good may come along but what happens when you let it pass? Are you going to continue your life living in this shadow? Look, I don't know what it's like to lose your parents but I sure as hell know that your parents wouldn't want you to live your life like this and no matter how much it hurts, you have to move on." She continued.

Without another word she walks away, and I know that she's giving me the time to consider trying to relive my life. By then I was on the verge of tears and I stood stalk still. I was finally aware of where I was when the hallways were empty and the bell had rung. Feeling a hot tear trail down my face, I wiped it away and ran out the front door of the school. A part of me didn't know where I planned to go but another part of me knew exactly where I would end up. It was where everything had ended and started.

Driving on the same road they were driving on, I could picture their car going through the railing then rolling over consecutively and I could picture my dad painfully trying to crawl through the broken window in front of the car but fails as he takes his last breath. Parking my car right in front of where the railing broke a few months ago, I climb out of my car and hop over the now fixed railing. Walking down the small hill on the side of the road I walk towards the same willow tree. Images flash in my head as I can see their car hitting the trunk of the tree the shattering glass, blood, and their dead bodies. I snap out of my thoughts when I stop right in front of the tree. Feeling a huge weight was dropped on my chest, my knees buckle as they go weak and I crumple to the floor. Clutching at my chest, I sit on the ground as a soft sob escapes my mouth.

For minutes this went on when my despair turned into something else. It wasn't sadness but confusion. Then that confusion turned into rage and that rage turned back to despair and my emotions were a mess. _'You have to move on.' _I repeated those words in my head like a mantra. Getting up and dusting myself off, I walk back to my car and drive back home, feeling a part of me was left behind. And I didn't know if that was good or bad.

**xxxxxxx**

"You're coming?" Caroline exclaimed at the sight of me at her door in a dark cape that was my last minute Halloween costume. "She's going?" an excited Bonnie shouted while walking behind Caroline. "I'm going." I stated in a somewhat excited tone. "Well off we go!" Caroline shouted as the three of us walked to her car.

The smell of booze was the first thing that hit me in the face when a tipsy Tyler Lockwood opened the door and greeted Caroline by placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Leading us into his house, I see the familiar faces of the students from our school, some are your typical jocks and the others are mostly what considered as the "exclusive" ones. Losing myself in the crowd, I sigh in frustration and start searching for Bonnie and Caroline. Not being able to find them, I frown when I see Jeremy in a corner with some other pot heads. Approaching him, he notices me and has a glazy look on his face and smiles lazily and I already know he's stoned. Grabbing his arm, I drag him out into the backyard of the Lockwood mansion. "What the hell Jeremy?" I start in a loud tone. As if he were in some little bubble, he starts giggling at me like an idiot. "You need to chill Elena." He replied in a relaxed voice. "Chill? I can't chill because I am on my breaking point here Jeremy." I said in a louder tone, somewhat catching his attention. "I let you get away the past months ever since they died but I can't do this Jeremy. If this is your way of dealing with your grief then you're an idiot. You want to know why? Because once you've sobered up from your "fun time" that pain will still be there and then you'll take more drugs and there's only so much drugs in the world that can keep you anesthetic through your entire life." I continue. Noticing that he seemed more aware of what was around him, I sigh before continuing. "I'm not going to tell you to stop doing this to yourself because we both know that you're not going to listen to me, but I will tell you to get your shit together Jeremy because I'm not going to be there to clean up your mess all the time." I stated before walking back into the house.

"Where were you? I tried to find you but you were gone." Caroline said after I finally found her in the crowd. "I needed some air." I lied, buying it, she nods with a somewhat concerned look on her face. "I, uh, think I'm going to head home now." I stated. "But you just got here." Tyler exclaimed, entering our conversation. "I mean if you're going to leave might as well come with us, we're going to play truth or dare." He continued. "Outside? Can't you just play it indoors?" I asked. "Well what's the fun in that?" he said with a smug grin on his face.

**xxxxxxx**

After gathering a few other people, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and I, along with two players on the football team were headed for the old Salvatore boarding house. "Behold the only other house in Mystic Falls that's actually bigger than mine. It used to be resided by the Salvatore family but they're all dead and some say it's haunted by their spirits, I find that unreasonably true but…" Tyler trailed off while looking at the old house in awe. "Okay, so who wants to go first?" One of the jocks asked, starting the game. "Why not Elena?" The other suggested. "Yeah." Tyler agreed while nodding. "Gilbert you've been awfully quiet tonight. Truth or dare?" he asked.

Gulping, I say to myself _'I have to move on. Sure, I didn't plan on going to an alcoholic party as moving on but its progress. And it's not like Tyler would dare to send me in that creepy old boarding house right?' _

"So what's it going to be Gilbert?" Tyler asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking at him and the curious faces of my friends and the two jocks, I bravely say "Dare."

"Gilbert wants a dare. What should it be?" Tyler said tauntingly. After a few moments of him circling around me, I slightly jump when he laughs loudly. "I have the perfect dare." Tyler stated. "I dare you to stay in that boarding house for the rest of the night." He said while pointing his finger at the house. "Tyler…" Caroline protested silently. "What? Not like she has an excuse I mean it's a Friday night and you can just cover for her and tell her aunt she's sleeping over at your place." Tyler said while turning to look at his girlfriend. Sharing a worried glance, Tyler looks at me before saying, "Don't tell me you're scared Gilbert. You should've known what you were getting yourself into when you decided to come to my party." Tyler teased as the other two jocks chuckled obnoxiously. Changing my expression from worried to neutral, I saunter off towards the house without a word. "This will be a show." Tyler said with a smug grin on his face. Sticking my middle finger up at him, I huff as I continue walking.

Reaching the front porch, I slowly and hesitantly walk up the steps of the front porch and I breathe deeply before opening the heavy wooden door.

**xxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come back here. Mystic Falls is different now; it's no longer my home because I'm dead. So what the hell am I doing here?

Hearing the large door open with a creak, I snap my head to my bedroom door. Quietly walking towards it, I slowly open the door trying hard not to make so much noise. Walking down the stairs, I stop in my tracks and stand stalk still when a see a silhouette walk by the bottom of the staircase. Not noticing my presence, I release a breath I was holding before continuing down the stairs. Stopping at the corner before the hallway, I squint and find out that this figure is a girl. Protesting whether I should follow her and find out what she's doing here or just stay where I am, something draws me closer to her as I start walking down the hallway. Looking around the familiar walls of my house, I see old antiques my mother used to collect and portraits of my family and then I see a picture of Damon and I.

Picking it up in my hands I shake my head at the sight of us smiling and I think how the hell our lives got so screwed up. What got my brother so upset that he had to intoxicate himself and take my life along with his own? I've tried to look for him on the other side, to find out what had gotten into him that night but he was nowhere to be found.

Shaking my head of any thoughts of my brother, I continue walking down the hallway before rounding the corner into the living room. And there she was, standing all alone in the dark inside my house, staring at the empty fireplace. Hiding myself behind I wall, I try to get a better look at her but fail miserably since the darkness wasn't in my favor tonight.

Moving away from my spot, I slowly walk behind her. Silently standing there, I see her grow tense before turning around slowly. Gasping at my presence, I smirk at her before greeting, "Hello."

**xxxxxxx**

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't…well I don't know. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first off, I have no comments on the previous episode whatsoever.**

**Secondly, thank you all so much for the sweet reviews some of you have left me. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Thirdly, let's get this started shall we?**

**xxxxxxxx**

"H…hello," Elena stuttered as she took a small step back, not taking her eyes off of this stranger's face. Slightly grinning at her reaction, Stefan asks "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing in my home?"

"I'm sorry, I, uh didn't know anyone lived here." She replied nervously, not knowing that this old place was still a home. Nodding with a somewhat understanding expression, she lets out a small shaky breath of relief. "I don't mean to intrude but who are you? No one in town has ever mentioned someone living in this house." She asks quietly, feeling a sudden curiosity for this stranger. "My name's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He replies calmly. "Stefan?" she questions with a confused expression on her face. "But that's impossible, Stefan Salvatore died in 1982." She continued. "Stefan was my cousin, my mother named my brother and I after the original Salvatore brothers in tribute." Stefan lied, trying to cover the unease in his voice. "Oh," Elena sighed. "I think that's thoughtful of your mom I guess." She said with a light chuckle. "So since you know my name, what's yours?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She replied, feeling her uneasiness go away as a small smile grew on her face as she stared into this Stefan's eyes as he stared back at her.

Hearing the veranda doors open with a loud crash, their trance like gaze breaks as Elena slightly jumps and lets out a small shriek before looking at the now opened doors behind her. His expression now stern and serious, Stefan walks towards the opened doors before closing them and locking the doors tightly. "Sorry," he apologized to the now startled Elena. "It's fine." She replied in a reassuring tone while shaking her head. Looking around the place, she asks, "No offense, but why would you want to live here? This place seems so…"

"Dead?" he asks, finishing her sentence for her. Looking at him, she nods in agreement before sitting down on one of the old couches in the living room. "So are you always like this?" he asks out of the blue, catching her attention. "Like what?" she replies with a small, nervous smile. "I don't know, tense? Worried? A bit scared?" he continues. "Not always." She said with her mouth in a tight line as she shakes her head. "Then when?" he asks while taking a seat next to her but leaving a respectable amount of distance between them. "Ever since my parents died I guess." She replied with a sad voice. "Ever since they died, I've changed a lot. I rarely go out to some party and I never care to make any plans with my friends and I'm practically hanging to my life by a thread." She continued with a tired tone as she stared at the space in front of her. "Your parents wouldn't have wanted this for you." Stefan stated as if he knew her parents their whole lives. Turning her head to look at him, she felt her eyes sting with tears as she replayed the words _'your parents' _in her head. "You don't have to sit around with this guilt. Your parents would want you to be able to just breathe and live your life despite of their death. They wouldn't want you to let their death hold you back." He continued. "I know." She replied with a teary voice as she looked at him with teary eyes. "Then why do it?" he asked, feeling confused. "Because I'm terrified that if I do let myself be happy just for a moment, everything will just crash and burn and I'll be damned to hell." She said with a surrendering tone.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"Elena?" I heard a soft voice call out to me from the other side of the front door before a knock had followed. Waking up, I turn my head to see Stefan starting to stir awake from his sleep. Hearing another knock, only this time louder, we both turn our heads to the front door with alarmed expressions. Getting up from the couch, I walk towards the front door as Stefan ushers me to leave. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I stop before contemplating whether or not I should meet Stefan again. Deciding to follow Caroline's advice, I turn around to invite him to the grill but I frown when he isn't behind me anymore. Walking between the corridors on both my left and right side, I check both sides but feel a slight wave of disappointment when Stefan isn't in either corridor. Letting out a small sigh, I turn back to the door before opening it and being greeted by a worried Caroline. "What took you so long?" she asks in a slightly irritated tone. "You scared the crap out of me." she exaggerated. "Sorry, I fell asleep but then you r knocking just woke me up." I apologized. "You fell asleep in there?" she asked in a shocked tone. "It's a long story." I replied, leaving my experience from last night a mystery for now.

**xxxxxxxx**

"And she's back from the dead." Jenna greeted as she got up from her spot on the couch. "Look, I'm sorry Jenna." I started. "Its fine Elena, Caroline told me." she replied calmly. Feeling confused for a second, I remember Tyler's words when he said that Caroline could cover for me and say that I slept over at her place. "Right, I'm sorry it was all last minute though." I replied. Placing her hands on my shoulder, Jenna says, "Its okay Elena. As long as you had a fun time and you didn't do anything you're going to regret, it is okay."

Smiling softly, I nod as she smiles back at me before dropping her hands. "So what did you do to Jeremy?" she asked. "I just thought that he needed a wakeup call." I shrugged. "Well it worked. He came home last night sober. He wasn't a drunken mess nor was he stoned." She said with a proud expression on her face. "That's good." I replied, truly happy that my brother is finally waking up from dark slumber. "And I wake up this morning to find him clearing out his hidden stash." Aunt Jenna continued. Surprised, I start to question how strong my words really were to my brother. Has he finally broken free of his down fall or is this all an act?

**xxxxxxxx**

"Is he hot?" Caroline asked on the phone, making me start to regret that I ever told her about Stefan. "I guess, it was dark I couldn't really see his face, does it really even matter?" I replied, feeling uncomfortable. "So you guys just talked for the whole night?" she asked, completely ignoring my protests against her unnecessary questions. "Yes Caroline, we talked and I'm fine with the fact that it was completely neutral." I stated, assuring her that I am completely fine with the fact with the possibility of having Stefan as a friend. "But neutral is so boring Elena! Have you not understood my words? Neutral does not mean that you are living your life. Can't you at least ask the guy out? See where this goes and just be bold Elena. Based on what you told me about him last night, you guys shared some serious spark if you were able to talk to him about your parents that easily." She said. Processing her words, I decide whether or not I should do this. Making a decision, I nod before replying to the waiting Caroline. "You're right Caroline, I'm not going to let another good thing go by and Stefan is good." I state confidently. "Go get him." She said, and I can see her smile triumphantly as I head out the door.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

Making myself visible again, I frown when I remember Elena's disappointed expression when she failed to find me. Walking into the living room, her light, vanilla scent still lingers in the room. Staring out at the long windows, the sunlight drenches the room with a light that this house has lacked of ever since my family and I died. "Stefan." I heard a teasing tone call out to me. Turning my head, I don't see anyone. Feeling uncomfortable, I walk towards the area where the voice had come from. "Stefan." The same voice called from the long corridor. Turning my head again, I walk towards the corridor when I hear the voice again behind me. "Stefan." It called again, only this time, it sounded more demonic and menacing. Turning around, I stop in my tracks when I hear a light knock on the front door. "Stefan?" Elena's voice called out from the other side of the heavy, wooden door. Walking towards it, I open the door to see Elena as the sunlight behind her makes her glow bringing out her beauty, reminding me of another person's beauty.

_"Stefan stop." She pleaded while laughing uncontrollably. "Why would I want to?" I teased back as I continued placing light, feathery kisses all over her neck. "Because you're torturing me." she replied as my kisses slowed down to more intense and deeper ones that trailed from her neck and jaw. "And?" I pressed on. "Because your mom will hear us downstairs." She said, her protests starting to weaken as I moved my mouth to her shoulder, placing kisses there. "And?" I continue, waiting for the right answer. "Because you love me." she stated. Feeling her smile, I hover over her before placing a light hand on her cheek. Smiling down at her, I reply, "I do love you Rebekah." Leaning down, I place a deep kiss on her lips before pulling the covers over us again._

"I'm sorry to intrude again." Elena apologized, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I would have called but I never got your number." She continued. "It's fine." I reassured her. "Did you need something?" I asked, knowing that she came here for something. "Right, I hope this isn't too awkward or anything but I'd like to get to know you more and I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch tomorrow at the grill, with me." she said shyly, keeping her look to the ground. Smiling at her, I reply, "I'd like that. I'd like to get to know you too."

Looking up at me, she seems surprised at first but a smile forms on her face as she nods. "Great, then I'll see you at the grill tomorrow at noon?" she said. "Sure." I replied, my smile still present. "Well I'll, uh, see you tomorrow." She said as she slowly started to walk away. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I said before slowly closing the door after watching her enter her car.

"Well isn't this sweet?" A voice said behind me. Turning around, I gasp when I see my brother casually leaning against a wall, smirking at me. "Damon." I stated, concealing my shock. "Surprised to see me?" he asked with a smug grin.

**xxxxxxxx**

So I decided to make Rebekah Stefan's past love interest. Just pretend that she isn't Klaus' sister. I will incorporate Klaus into this story but I feel like if he were siblings with Rebekah, it'd be a bit complicating. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly wasn't too pleased with my last update, I felt like it seemed too lazy since I did have a writer's block but I'm so thrilled that you guys still enjoyed it and some of you also left some sweet reviews and I just wanted to thank you for that.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxx**

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked in a cold tone as he tried to maintain a neutral expression, even though he felt as if his stomach was in knots that could never be unknotted. "I'm a bit hurt. I expected a 'I missed you brother' considering you've wasted your days trying to find me." Damon replied with a tone that implied that he was hurt, even though they both knew he was unaffected. "I was looking for you because I need clarity Damon. I need to know what happened that night we both died." Stefan pleaded, his mask wearing off. "You really want to know?" Damon asked. Seeing his brother nod, he nods as well before he said, "Well grab a seat and have a drink, you're going to want to forget this."

_"This was fun." Rebekah said as she slipped her jeans back on. "Fun? Admit it; even you know it was more than fun." Stefan teased as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder before resting his head on it. Turning her head towards his face, she places a deep kiss on his lips before saying, "It was mind-blowing." Placing another kiss, she pulls apart and states, "I have to get home, my mom will start worrying if I'm not home by seven."_

_Getting up, she pulls on her shirt and she says her farewells to Stefan with another kiss. Watching her leave, he smiles at her as she turns around to wave a small goodbye before shutting the door. Lying back down on his bed, he stares up at the ceiling with a sigh and soon he succumbed to the rest he needed._

_Walking down the hallway, Rebekah feels a hand take hers as she harshly gets pulled into a room. Getting pushed against the door of the room, she looks up to see Damon smiling at her. Sending a small smile back, he places a soft kiss on her lips. "Did my brother enjoy his time with you?" he asked as they pulled apart. Frowning at his question she slightly pushes him away. "That's a bit unfair Damon." She snapped. "Unfair? Are you even aware of what you've been doing to my brother and I?" Damon asked, not entirely mad nor was he happy. Softening her expression, she places a light hand on her cheek as she gives him a sad smile. "You're right Damon, this is unfair." She stated. Feeling like she has finally made her choice, a light grin forms on his mouth. "So I can't do this anymore Damon." She continued, her smile fading into a tight line on her face. "I don't want to do this with you anymore. Whatever I started with you, I'm sorry because I love Stefan." She apologized as she turned to walk out of the room. Watching the blonde woman that he loves walk away, he feels sadness taking over his heart. Then that sadness turned into anger as he went after her and stopped her from leaving. Shoving her back into his room and pushing her down to the floor, terror flashes across her face as she starts to ask Damon what he is doing. Before a word could escape, he used his hand to cover her mouth and used the other to strangle her. _

_Her struggles to scream and escape from his grasp decreased as his grip on her throat increased. Soon enough, her struggles ceased as she fell limp to the ground. Getting up from the floor, he looks down at her before his anger turned into horror. Not believing that he had just killed someone with his bare hands he started pacing in his room. Stopping in front of Rebekah's corpse, he buries his face in his hands as his mind is racing with so many thoughts that he can't process. 'What do I do?', 'This is all a nightmare right?', 'Rebekah is going to wake up right now', and 'I didn't kill her. I couldn't have.', 'I loved her and I couldn't let her go.' All these thoughts ran through his head as he dropped to his knees and muffled his sobs with his hands._

_Hearing his mother call his little brother downstairs, he hears the front door open and close and he realizes that this is his chance. Picking up her body, he quickly and quietly walks down the stairs and exits through the back door of his massive home. Walking around the house to the front area, he waits for Stefan to pull out of the driveway. When he left, he enters his own car and places Rebekah in his trunk. Speeding off, he drives as fast as he can and stops right outside of Mystic Falls. Scanning the area around him, he quickly gets out of his car and gets Rebekah's body as well before walking into the nearby woods. _

_Placing her on the ground, he digs a hold in the ground with his sinful hands. Finally creating a decent sized hole, he places her body in it before placing the dirt back in the hole. Spending the last hour filling up the hole, he places the last few handfuls of dirt over her face, knowing that remembering her beauty this way had to be a man's worst nightmare. Knowing you killed the one you loved is sick and Damon felt sick. Finishing up his job, a snowstorm started to pick up as he shivered from the icy winds blowing towards him. Running back to his car, he drives back to Mystic Falls and decides to drink this night away. _

_Glass after glass, drink after drink, by the time the bar was closing, Damon was drunk. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing and when the bartender had shooed him out of the bar, his anger had returned. Only this time, his anger was towards his brother. He was the reason why she is dead and he had to pay the price. Stumbling back to his car, he gets in and waits for his brother to arrive. _

_Seeing Stefan's car and his silhouette inside it, he speeds towards his car and crashes into it with a great force. Watching his brother's car roll over and over, he feels a satisfying feeling grow. That is until a he felt a sharp pain sear through his lower body. Looking down, he sees one of the huge window shards has stabbed him in the stomach. Painfully pulling it out, the cut bled a huge amount of blood and that is how Damon Salvatore died. He sat there, dead, and drenched in his own blood. _

**xxxxxxxx**

"You killed me because of a girl?" Stefan shouted, as he got up from his seat. "You killed me over a girl who didn't love you?" he continued. "I just wanted the girl." Damon replied as if his brother's death didn't even matter. "Get over it Stefan, even you know death is easier than living." He continued before downing the rest of his drink. "You killed her and then you killed me." Stefan whispered as he paced around the living room. "Do you even know what you have caused to our mother? She killed herself because you killed me because you loved a girl you couldn't have." He said, his voice rising again. Slamming the cup on the table, he gets up and walks towards his brother. "I did every single one of you a fucking favor. So don't bitch about it and embrace it because death is kind, I could've left you to suffer but I didn't. You want to know why? Because we're brothers." Damon stated. Glaring at him, Stefan fully gives Damon his attention before saying, "We are not brothers. Not anymore Damon." Feeling furious, he pulls out a small knife from his back pocket before driving it through Stefan's heart. "Fine, we're not brothers," Damon said as Stefan gasped in pain. "But I'll have you know, you just created an enemy." He continued before twisting the knife and watching his brother go limp and fall to the ground. Fixing his jacket, he dusts his shoulders before walking out of the house. "I always hated this place." He said while he took a look inside the house before shutting the door and walking away from this house.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

It's about midnight when I wake up in pain. Immediately pulling out the knife that Damon drove through my heart, I try to silence my screams of pain. Looking around, Damon is nowhere to be seen. _'It sucks being a solid matter.'_ I think to myself before getting up from the floor. Taking a shower and dressing in clean clothes, I notice another picture in my old bedroom. Picking it up, it's a picture of my family. We're all smiling and it reminded me of a time where things were simpler, when life wasn't so hard to live. Feeling a tear trail down my face, I quickly wipe it away. I don't have a family anymore. My father died, my mother killed herself and my brother is insane and he killed me along with himself. I don't have a home, not anymore. My statement is final when I smash the picture with my hand.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

I was patiently waiting at my seat in the grill, occasionally greeting people who I have known my entire life. With my back to the door to the grill, I can't help but feel a slight doubt that Stefan may not show up. _'Maybe this was a mistake.'_ I think to myself. "Hello," I hear a voice behind me. Turning around, my doubts go away when I see him, standing behind me. "Hi." I greet while smiling back at him. Smiling back, he takes his seat next to me. "I'm not late am I?" he asks. Shaking my head, I lightly chuckle, feeling stupid for thinking he wouldn't show up. "So what did you want to know?" he asked. "Huh?" I asked, confused by his question. "You invited me since you wanted to get to know me. So, shoot." He said. "Right," I replied, recalling the reason why I wanted to see him again. "Have you grown up in Mystic Falls?" I asked. "I've lived here before but I've never stayed put." He replied while shaking his head. "Are you here alone or are you with family?' I asked, curious since I've never seen his family members in his house. "My parents are dead and my brother and I are, distant." He said in a sad tone but grew tense when he said the word 'distant'. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically, knowing what it's like to lose your parents and to grow apart with your siblings.

For about an hour, we sat there and talked. When he talked, I listened and when I talked, he listened. At some point, I turned around after hearing footsteps behind us. Seeing it was , I greeted him but frowned when he grew tense and ignored me. His mood didn't change towards me, however; he grew tense when he saw Stefan. " ?" I called out. "Hello Elena." He greeted when I finally received his attention. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He stated as he rushed out of the grill. Turning my head towards Stefan, he sat still, almost as if he was made of stone. "Stefan?" I nervously called out, lightly placing my hand on his arm. "Let's head out." He said, moving from his seat and shrugging away from my hand. Trailing behind him, we walk out of the grill but stop in our tracks when we see a group of people crowded over something. Multiple phrases such as, "Oh my god,", "Who is this guy?", "What the hell happened?" were passed around. Walking closer, the group slightly dispersed and on the ground was . "Oh my god…" I whispered. Taking out my phone, I dial '911' while keeping my eyes on 's body.

Finally picking up, I explain everything and I am told that an ambulance is on the way. Hanging up, I look around and notice that Stefan isn't next to me anymore. Taking another look around the growing crowd, he is nowhere to be found. With a sigh, I give up as I crouch down next to and make sure he's still breathing…even though breathing is such a task for me lately.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

Quickly walking down the dark street and away from the grill, I quietly groan when I can feel his presence. "Not a smart move Stef." Damon teased as he walked next to me at the same pace. "Returning to town and running into your old friends from high school can blow your cover." He continued in the same mocking tone. With a huff, I stop walking as he does the same.

"Stop it Damon. Just stop it." I told him harshly. "I never asked to come back to town and I never asked to revisit the past. So just stop it." I continued, maintaining my harsh tone. "I may have a clue as to why you're here." He replied. Frowning at his words, I feel a bit terrified of what his answer may be. "Elena." Rolled off his tongue. Feeling the urge to run back to her and protect her from any evil I realize that that would be pointless since I'm evil and I shouldn't even be here. "Just make sure she doesn't end up like Rebekah." He warned. Comprehending his words, I understand what he meant. Elena could end up dead and it has everything to do with the fact that I'm back in town.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Hey." Aunt Jenna greeted the tired Alaric Saltzman as she slowly entered his hospital room with Elena trailing behind. "Hi." He said through a hoarse voice. "You sound a bit thristy. Do you want me to get you some water?" Jenna asked concerned for her boyfriend's current state. Looking at Elena, she felt herself feel smaller the longer he looked at her. "Alaric?" Jenna asked, getting his attention. "Yeah, I'd like some water." He coughed out, looking as if he was about to pass out. Nodding, she leaves the room. "Are you okay ?" Elena asked, truly concerned for her teacher. "Stay away." He whispered through a hoarse voice before going unconscious again, leaving Elena to wonder what his words had meant.

**xxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**xxx**

**Elena's POV**

The words, _'Stay away'_, repeated in my head as I blankly stared at the hallway floor while leaning against the locker next to Caroline's. What did mean when he told me to stay away? It couldn't have anything to do with Stefan right? I mean, so what if things got tense when they saw each other, it could've meant anything, but despite of my thoughts, I can't help but wonder if his words had everything to do with Stefan. There is a possibility that Stefan had a past with as much as the possibility of saying words that have no meaning.

"Elena?" Caroline snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Have you heard nothing?" she asked disapprovingly. "Sorry." I apologized. "You've been apologizing a lot lately." Caroline stated, her expression softening. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." I replied truthfully. "I'm sure that homecoming will take your mind off of your stress." She assured, trying to cover a hopeful tone. "Right, there's homecoming." I said, not really excited for the upcoming dance. "You are going right?" Caroline asked in a serious tone. "Yes Caroline, I am." I answered, maintaining my not so excited tone. "Good, because if you said no, I would've given you a lecture and wasted both of our times…" she trailed off as she dumbly stared at something behind me.

Frowning, I turn around and I see him. He's just walking down the hallway as if he always attended the school. Meeting my eyes, he smiles with his eyes as I stare back into his. Walking towards me, I feel myself get pulled out of my daze and start to panic as he continues making his way towards me. Turning back around, I try to gain Caroline's attention but she slightly gasps and I can feel his presence behind me. "Hello Elena." He greeted quietly. Turning around, I feel my mouth slightly open as I look into his green eyes. I've seen them before but never in the actual light. His eyes were an indescribable shade of emerald and they had this gold spark in them. Blinking rapidly, I kick myself as I realize that this is the second time I have swooned over him. "Hi," I replied, trying not to sound ecstatic to see him. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, realizing he's never gone here. "I'm actually enrolling to this school." He explained, gesturing to the main office at the end of the hallway. Great, now I have to see him five times a week.

"Well, good luck I guess." I said awkwardly while walking away from him and the still dazed Caroline. "She did not just do that." I heard Caroline mutter. I almost make it to my classroom when I hear footsteps behind me. Assuming it's Caroline, I sigh and am about to protest against whatever she was about to say but stop when he's standing in front of me. "Elena, can we talk?" Stefan asked, the sign of desperation present in his voice. "There's really nothing to talk about Stefan." I replied with a neutral tone as I tried to get past him. Blocking my path by putting his hand against the wall, I let out a small frustrated sigh before I tell him, "You don't have to say anything Stefan. You never had to hang out with me and you never had to let me stay overnight. It was just me trying to move on in life but failing miserably. So excuse me please." Pushing his arm away, I walk into the classroom, ignoring the scene that I just caused.

**xxx**

"Hey Elena." I heard a husky voice call behind me as I was walking down the hallway, headed for the front door. Turning around, I give a small smile as I see Tyler approach me. "Hi Tyler." I greeted, not really interested in what he had to say or what anyone had to say. "I wanted to apologize for what I put you through on Halloween." He stated. "Its fine Tyler, I'm still alive so it's really nothing." I accepted his apology, wanting to get out of here. "I was just really drunk that night and I was practically forcing you to trespass and I shouldn't have so I'm sorry." He apologized again. "It's okay Tyler, like I said, as long as I'm alive right?" I assured him. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I stated, ending our conversation.

Walking down the hallway, I feel my vision blur as I stumble and use the lockers for support. Seeing flashes of a man's silhouette in front of me, I shake my head consistently to regain my sanity. All of this went away when I felt strong yet gentle hands grab my shoulders before hearing his husky and melodic voice call out to me. "Elena?" he called out. Looking up, I could've have sworn that lightning just struck me twice. His green eyes were blazing into my brown ones with concern. "Are you okay?" he asks with a worried voice. Taking in my surroundings, I'm almost to the front door as I notice people are staring at me and who wouldn't? I'm just some girl who lost her parents and she's practically losing the last bit of her sanity in school. Something just tells me that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'm fine." I harshly state as I gently but roughly remove his hands from my shoulders. With my head lowered in embarrassment, I continue to walk out of the school building. Opening the door, I feel the warmth of the dying sun and feel a light that I never knew I was craving.

**xxx**

"This one?" Bonnie asked, clearly on the verge of giving up on trying to satisfy Caroline's needs for the perfect dress for homecoming. "I'm looking for a cream color Bonnie." She stated, repeating her words for the millionth time. "This is a cream color Caroline." Bonnie whined. "That's a pink." Caroline protested. "I think you'd look good in anything Caroline. As long as you feel good then you're pretty much set." I stated after getting up from the floor, sick of watching Bonnie and Caroline find a dress. Walking off to another part of the store, I lose myself in multiple racks of dresses that have dresses that all seem the same.

Continuing to aimlessly walk around, I stop in front of one dress that seems to stand out from all the other ones. Picking it off of the rack, I look at it with adoration. It's a floor length dress with a golden color and the material moves as if it was a feather in the wind. "Wow." Caroline said in awe. "It's perfect for you Elena." Bonnie stated. "It's as if this thing was made for you." She continued. Flustering at their comments, I question, "You really think so?"

Taking it out of my hands, Caroline leads me in front of the long mirror and places the dress in front of me. "It's perfect." She stated while smiling at me.

"So what happened between you and that new guy?" Caroline asked as we sat down in a coffee shop. "Caroline," Bonnie said in a warning tone. "That was Stefan." I stated, hearing Caroline practically choke on her drink. "That hot new guy is Stefan Salvatore? The one you were with on Halloween night?" Caroline asked, shocked with her discovery. "Yes Caroline." I simply replied. "And you walked away from him?" Bonnie asked as if I were some crazy person. "How can you walk away from a person that real?" Caroline exclaimed. "I don't want to risk the crushed feeling I'll get later in the long run." I replied sadly.

**xxx**

"You're back already?" Jenna asked as she met me at the front door. "I expected you to take longer." She continued. "Yeah, Caroline picked out a dress that's close to her dream one and Bonnie picked whatever dress that seemed decent for a high school dance and I just sort of stumbled upon my dress." I explained. Nodding, a smile forms on her face. "What?" I ask with a light chuckle. "It's just good to see my niece and nephew start to lead their normal lives again." She explains with a teary voice. "Jenna," I started, not wanting to cry over the fact that I'm going to some high school dance. "No, I'm not going to make you cry. This isn't even a wedding just ignore what I said." She stuttered. "Its fine Jenna, it's nice to be able to live my normal boring life again." I admitted. "Your parents would be proud to see you being so strong for everyone." She commented. "I can't exactly fall apart at a time like this." I replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"So how's Alaric? He wasn't in class today." I ask, remembering his words. "Oh, he's stable but he decided to take a break for a couple of weeks." Jenna replied with a glee tone but I can sense her concern. "That's good I guess. It seems like he's stressed considering the way he just passed out on the concrete like that." I said. "Did he say anything to you after I left the hospital?" I questioned, trying to receive some information. "No, we just had a light conversation and he dozed off a few times. Why?" she replied. "Nothing, he just seemed a bit tense when he saw me and my friend at the grill." I lied. Getting up from the couch, I'm about to make my way up the stairs when Jenna says, "He did say something to me."

"What did he say?" I asked, worried with what I'm about to hear. "He said and I quote, 'Keep her away from him.'" She said in a deeper voice with a confused expression on her face. "He's probably lost his mind from all the sleeping drugs he had to take." she teased. "I think I'm going to go to my room." I stated as a blank expression grew on my face. Walking upstairs, I feel my head get filled with even more questions that will probably keep me up all night.

**xxx**

**Stefan's POV**

Maybe this was a mistake. I probably shouldn't have talked to her. In fact, I shouldn't have followed her while she was in my house. She's damaged enough. I'm only making it worse by being around her. And as much as I want to leave this place I can't, because Damon clearly made it that she could possibly end up dead because of the fact that the Salvatore brothers are in town. _'Brothers' _I think to myself, dryly chuckling at this once common word that was now foreign to me. "What's so funny?" Damon asked me as I stopped walking down the corridor and turned around to see him standing there, smiling at me, and making a mockery of me. "Why are you always smiling?" I ask him with annoyance. "I'm just happy." He replies. "And why is that?" I continued. "Because I'm dead little brother. Which means that I have pure freedom." He said blissfully. "Freedom? Are you delusional? Death is not and will never be freedom Damon." I started. "How is not being able to be with the one you love called freedom? How is watching the world you once lived on freedom? Death is nothing but an empty waste of space. And if you think any different then you're just an idiot." I stated firmly.

"I've always wondered why you never wanted to be a speaker or a presenter." He teased. "Do you have to make a joke out of everything?" I questioned while crossing my arms. "It lightens the eerie mood this house always had." He stated. "By the way, don't you have some homework to do?" he asked. "You think that you could protect her don't you?" he pressed on. "It's a promise." I replied. "Let's get one thing straight little brother, she will be dead by the next irrelevant snow storm." He said, his deadly words piercing my heart. "It's the way this town works Stefan. Each year, someone dies and each year, they all blame it on the snow and each year, everyone is too blind to see that something is wrong with this town. So if she dies, it's on the town's hands not yours or anyone's." he finished as he slowly disappeared into the darkness. So there I stood, questioning how else I could save this already destroyed beauty.

**xxx**

**Hope you enjoyed. By the way, I'm thinking about making a cover for this story, any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"And we're done." Jenna stated as she dropped the last strand of my hair that was now curled. "Thank god I didn't burn your hair off." She said although it seemed she was saying it more to herself while putting down the curling iron. Lightly chuckling, I get up from my seat and look at myself in the mirror. "So who's the lucky guy?" Jenna asked with a teasing tone. "No one actually," I replied, looking down at the floor of my bedroom. "Bonnie doesn't have a date either so we're just going together." I explained, trying to force a genuine smile on my face. "You don't have to go Elena." Jenna suggested. Before I could respond and give up on this dance, the doorbell rang.

Sighing, I turn to leave and walk down the stairs. Answering the door, I see Bonnie with a huge smile on her face. "You look so pretty." She shrieked as she gives me a bone crushing hug. Letting go, we head out as I say goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy. After fifteen minutes of Bonnie's ramblings, she parks the car and every nerve in my body is telling me to go home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Surprisingly, the first thing I smelled in the gym was not sweat but a mixture of perfumes and strong colognes. _'They masked it well.' _I thought to myself as Bonnie and I walked further into the gym. With no surprise, an upbeat song was echoing throughout the entire gym not allowing me to hear my own thoughts. Bonnie and I scouted the gym to look for Caroline and when we finally did, she and Tyler were walking towards us with the same jocks we were with on Halloween night. Seeing the group come full circle, one of the jocks was able to sweet talk Bonnie and was walking off to the middle of the dance floor. Trailing behind them, Caroline and Tyler left me alone with Tyler's other henchman.

"So you want to dance?" he asked, causing the awkward tension between us to become even more awkward. "I'm actually not one for dancing and…" I trailed off, not wanting to dance with this stranger but not wanting to hurt his feelings either.

"Hey Ben." A blonde in a hot pink dress greeted, although I can sense the seductive tone in her voice. "Oh, hi Katie." He replied, giving her his full attention. "Do you want to dance or will your girlfriend mind…" she said, deciding to make note of my presence. "Elena? Is that you?" she asked enthusiastically. "Hi Katie and no, Ben is not my boyfriend and he isn't my date either so go ahead." I stated, waving them off. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the two walked away and there I was, standing all alone at a high school dance.

You know all of those American movies where everyone seems to have a good time with their friends or their date at a dance? They are all just cliché and a total lie. Standing alone and awkwardly in the gym had to be the most terrifying thing in the world. I felt as if all eyes were on me and I was being mocked by the sounds of laughter that came from these people who I have known or at least seen during the last four years in high school. Looking around while trying to look casual, everyone was having a good time. With a sigh, I walked to a table where a few quiet and not well known students were sitting. Giving them a small smile, I pull out a chair and feel a bit violated when I noticed that two of them were staring at me hungrily. Pulling the chair, I move it away from that table and put a good distance between the chair and that group. Sitting down, I sigh and cross my leg over the other before resting my elbow on the higher knee. Resting my chin on my hand, I sat there, hoping that time would go by and this night would be over.

Contemplating whether or not I should just ditch this party, I stop when I see him enter the gym. There he was, his hair the way it always is and he's wearing a dark button up with dark pants and black shoes. Watching him linger in front of the doors for a few moments, he looks as if he's taking in the scene of this dance when two girls in dresses that were way too short walked by him and tried to get his attention. Turning my head away, I can't help but look back at him and he's staring at me. Excusing himself, he walks away from the two girls as if they were never there. Seeing their flirty faces turn into disbelief, I can't help but feel a bit amused.

My amusement goes away when I see Stefan walking towards me. Putting both of my feet down on the floor, I slightly tense when I notice he is still walking towards me. "I didn't peg you as the dancing type." He said when he was about two feet away from me. "I'm not. And I didn't think you were up for high school dances either." I replied evenly. "I'm not but I used to have a thing for dancing." He stated, his personality definitely changing from brooding to well, not so brooding.

"Well, there are plenty of other girls who want to dance with you so I wouldn't suggest you waste your night by standing there and talking with me." I said, gesturing to the large crowd who were still dancing with enthusiasm. "There's plenty of fish in the sea." He replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, what if you were the one that I wanted to dance with?" he asked, crouching down in front of me. Leaning back into my chair, I feel myself getting flustered which makes me feel embarrassed which causes me to be even more flustered. "Want to dance?" he asked casually. "Want to dance?" I repeated his words, mocking him at how casually he asked it. "Yeah." He replied. "Yeah? My my, you have such a way with words Mr. Salvatore." I teased while he lightly chuckled. "Fine, , would you like to dance with me at this way too cliché high school dance?" he asked, impersonating a formal tone. Staring at his green eyes, a part of me tells me to refuse but the other part wants me to dance with him and have fun.

"Yes Stefan, I would like to dance with you." I stated as I watched him stand up and offering me his hand. Looking at his hand for a few moments, I'm about to refuse but I slowly take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor.

As if on cue, a slow song comes on as Stefan twirls me and catches me off guard. Falling into his arms, I feel my cheeks getting hot when I see him staring intently at my eyes. Slightly pulling back, his hands move from mine and lands in the middle of my back as mine move around his neck. "See? Dancing isn't so bad." He teased as we started to move in a circle. "Still hate it." I replied bluntly. "Not so bad though right?" he asked. "I guess not." I said with a small smile.

Looking up at him, his eyes still have that intent gaze as he looks at me. "I'm really sorry if I ever hurt you." He apologized, his smile not present anymore. "Its fine, I probably shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I replied with a sigh, looking at our feet moving. Feeling his hand on my chin, he gently lifts my head up before saying, "I know that you have so many questions for me that I probably can't answer but if you let me, I'll try not to be such a mysterious and secretive guy."

Smiling, I nod but my smile fades when Stefan grows tense with his eyes looking at something across the gym. Frowning, I'm about to turn my head when Stefan stops me. Looking at him, he has a nervous smile on his face when he asks me, "Do you want to just leave this dance?"

"Sure, I guess." I replied with a confused look on my face. "Come on," he whispered, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the gym. As we walked down the quiet hallways, I see a few students walking by us, probably trying to be fashionably late. We're almost at the front doors when the hallway lights start to flicker. Stopping in our tracks, we look around as the lights continue to flicker rapidly. "What the hell…" I trail off. I slightly jump when the lights completely go off. Feeling Stefan's arm go around my waist, I move closer to him when the front doors suddenly burst open. Turning around, I feel something metal get placed into my hand. "These are my car keys." Stefan whispered. "Take them and get inside of my car." He ordered while, slightly pushing me to go before I could even say anything. "Run." He stated. Reluctantly moving away from him, I start running down the hallway and not even dare to look back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Running out the front doors, I keep running before stopping in the middle of the parking lot. _'How the hell am I supposed to find his car?' _I think to myself. Looking at the car key, I press the button with the symbol of an unlocked lock. Hearing a beep in the distance, I repeatedly click the button and follow the sound.

Finally finding his car, I'm about to walk towards it when I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, no one is there. Hearing the footsteps get louder, I'm about to scream for help when it's one of the students from my school. Stumbling by Stefan's car, this drunk's date is behind him with a frustrated look on her face. "I can't believe you aren't sober." She snapped at him. "It's for the best Kelly; I don't want to remember this night." He explained as he continued stumbling through the parking lot. Rolling my eyes, I continue towards Stefan's car before entering the passenger side. Putting the key into the keyhole, I sit there not knowing what to do next. _'Do I leave? Would Stefan want me to leave?'_ I thought to myself as I felt myself panicking. _'I can't just leave him in there.' _I told myself. Deciding to give him five more minutes, I yelp when I see a branch fall in front of the car. When five minutes pass, I'm about to get out of the car when I see him in the doorway of the school. Walking towards the car, I meet him halfway when I run towards him. Without any thoughts, I run towards him and wrap my arms around him. Feeling him tense for a moment he slowly returns the hug. "What the hell happened in there?" I asked after pulling back to see his face. "I just went back to tell the custodian that the lights were out and we got into an argument when he thought that I was tricking him when the hallway lights were suddenly fine." He explained truthfully. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, changing the subject. "I'm fine." I replied, feeling shaken by what happened in there. Nodding, he offers to drive me home and I accept as he places his hand on my back and we walked back to his car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you for tonight." I thanked him as we stood in front of each other on my front porch. "No problem, I was actually surprised you didn't have a date tonight." he replied. "Well, I just lost that desire to be around people." I explained. "You know, you don't have to abuse yourself by letting your life slip away from you." He reassured. "I know." I stated sadly. "Then why do it?" he asked, feeling this conversation was very similar to the one we had in his house. "Because," I started, not being able to find the words I need to say. "Because I'm still so cowardly to walk away from this darkness that has a hold on me. And somehow I find a way to blame others for making me feel so alone." I continued, reminding myself of the times when Stefan has performed his disappearing act and all the times my best friends are able to have fun while I can't. "I get it, my parents wouldn't have wanted this for me but my parents aren't here anymore and I am just so lost and all I know is that I want to get through my life in one piece but I'm so terrified if I'll even be able to survive when I don't have anyone to be that lending hand that I need." I said exasperated. "Then I'll be it." Stefan promised as he cupped my face, instantly calming me down. I breathed slowly as I looked into his green eyes that were blazing with intensity but had this slight sense of vulnerability. As he looked into my eyes, our gaze broke when his eyes stole a glance at my lips but quickly looked back into my eyes. Slowly leaning in, I felt his soft lips descend on mine. Our lips moved in sync when I stopped to get a breath. Resting our foreheads on each other's we both smile as his fingers intertwined in mine.

We both jump back when the front door opens with a shocked Jenna in the doorway. "Sorry, I was going to throw out the trash." She explained while gesturing to the black garbage bag in her hand. "It's fine Jenna, we were just saying goodnight." I replied while giving Stefan a small smile. "Goodnight Elena," he said, returning a smile. "Goodnight." I replied before placing a quick kiss on his lips and entering my house.

"Is he the lucky guy?" Jenna shrieked with a teasing tone as she followed me inside the house. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one here Jenna." I replied with a chuckle. "This is a good thing Elena." Jenna stated excitedly. "I know Jenna, I know." I said, feeling that things might actually be normal again. And normal is what I need after all this time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter 6. I feel like I haven't updated in a while…I think I'm wrong, probably am. Anyways, I feel like I haven't left some kind of note lately and I just wanted to put it out there and say that I am so glad that you guys are actually enjoying my story so far and the fact that some of you even take the time to leave a review just blows me away, so thank so much for even reading my story. Other than that here is another update.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell were you thinking Damon?" Stefan shouted as he entered the boarding house and slammed the door shut. "Quiet brother, you'll wake the neighbors." Damon replied casually while lounging on the couch. "Do you think I actually give a crap about the neighbors? You almost exposed us tonight Damon." The younger Salvatore snapped. "I had to lie to Elena again and I know that she's going to find some way to find the answers to her questions.

"Hence, I just proved that you're wasting your time with a human." Damon replied with the same calm tone. "You actually think you're going to be able to get your way and kill Elena?" Stefan questioned his brother. "Well, no, but I will prove to you that nothing will be able to save the pretty brunette because he wants her." Damon clarified. "He? Who's he?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. With a sigh, Damon patted the seat next to him and said, "Grab a seat brother, its story time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ It was the 1400s in Mystic Falls. Almost everyone was in poverty and with each day that passed, Mystic Falls was crumbling even more. "Agnolo, our people cannot carry on this way any longer." Agnolo's wife, Giuliana stated. "Do you not think that I do not realize that?" Agnolo snapped, turning his head away from the window. "Then what do you plan to do?" Giuliana replied firmly. "Sitting around and waiting for a miracle won't do any favors." She continued. "I know Giuliana!" the aggravated Mayor shouted. After hearing her husband's frightening tone, the distraught mistress stood there in shock with her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping. "You'll lose your people before you lose this town." She stated after recomposing herself and leaving the room. "Don't you think that I know that?" he muttered before turning back to the window._

_ After everyone was asleep, Agnolo slipped out of bed and put on many layers of clothing on him. Heading out the door, Agnolo turned to see the dying fire in the fireplace of the living room, feeling as if the town was the dying fire. Climbing on one of his horses, he took off into the town. At night, the town that he loved so dearly seemed even more dead in the dark. Stopping in front of the worn down house of the local psychic, he slowly got off of the horse before walking towards the beat down building. Reluctantly, he opened the door and cautiously entered the house. With a cold wind, the door loudly slammed shut as Agnolo shivered n fear. "Who's there?" A voice boomed. "I'm sorry, uh, Nicolosia, but I am in desperate need of your help." He stuttered while narrowing his eyes, trying to find the psychic in the dark. "And what do I owe you Agnolo?" Nicolosia asked her voice right behind him. Quickly turning around, his breathing becoming more rapid and uneven while saying, "It is clear that this town is falling apart and I can't afford to waste another day."_

_ "So you wish to revive this town." Nicolosia replied with a mischievous tone. "This is a large deal you're making, one with many consequences." She warned, as the lights in the house turned on brightly. "I don't care; I'll do whatever it is required to save this town." He replied desperately. "If it is ransom then I will pay you." He continued. "It isn't me that is receiving the benefits sir; it is him who you will be satisfying." She explained. "I will do it either way." Agnolo stated, confirming his decision to save this town. "Well shall start then." She replied with a nod._

_ With a candle as the only source of light, Nicolosia places her hand out to Agnolo and in return, he places his hand on hers. Turning his hand, so his palm was facing up, she takes a small knife and cuts a gash that stretches from one end of his palm to the other end. Slightly groaning in pain, Nicolosia slightly smirks before turning his hand, the side of his hand facing the wooden table underneath their hands. Carefully, she guides Agnolo's dripping blood around the table to form four drops of blood around the talisman in the center of the table. Letting go of his hand, Nicolosia immediately starts performing a spell in a language that Agnolo has never heard of before. _

_ At one point, the entire house started to rumble as Nicolosia's words grew louder and louder to the point where she was shouting on the top of her lungs. Soon, the rumbling stopped and Nicolosia stopped talking and her head dropped down. "Nicolosia?" Agnolo asked cautiously, shaking the unconscious psychic. Her head quickly snapped up and there was a devilish smirk on her face. "Guess again." She replied, only it wasn't her voice, it seemed as if her voice was merged with a man's voice but you can still sense the difference in the two voices. "Wh-who are you?" Agnolo stuttered, leaning back in his seat as far as he can. "It is I Klaus, the demon you are making the deal with." Nicolosia replied with a confident voice. "You want to save your town, am I correct?" the voice asked Agnolo. Silently nodding, the demon replied, "Then at every snow fall, one of your people will be sacrificed to me." _

_ Gasping, Agnolo couldn't believe his ears. He came here to save his town, not to slaughter it by taking the life of an innocent person one by one. Reconsidering this deadly deal, he felt his hand forcefully move towards Nicolosia's. Trying to move it away, his hand drew nearer and nearer until his hand was touching Nicolosia's hand and they both shook their hands, making their deal final. With a smirk, the possessed Nicolosia quickly let go of Agnolo's hand before standing up and reaching over to Agnolo. Firmly grabbing his head, the demon snapped Agnolo's neck with a loud crack and he watched with satisfaction as he received his first sacrifice._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're saying that Agnolo, one of the earliest mayors of Mystic Falls made a deal with a demon named Klaus?" Stefan asked, summarizing the story that Damon had just told him. "Yes Stefan, which is the reason why you and I are dead. Klaus has his tactics with death. He's able to kill a person while making sure the police thinks that the deaths were just some freak accident." Damon replied. "And for the past centuries, no one noticed the pattern in the deaths?" Stefan asked. "Nope, they're all oblivious to the supernatural occurrences in the world." The older Salvatore replied calmly. "And Elena is his next victim. So I am telling you now, just save yourself from the pain you'll endure after all this is over and just let her go. Death is her fate Stefan." He continued. "What are the odds that I'll be able to change her fate?" Stefan challenged evenly. "Uh, 0?" Damon stated. "I'm not going to let her go Damon, not until she's safe." Stefan promised his brother but more to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"You guys kissed?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Yeah, we did Bonnie." I replied, dying to get off of the phone. "Was it like an 'I want you' kiss or a 'Goodnight, lingering' kiss?" she asked, her descriptions seeming ridiculous. "Uh, I don't know, maybe both?" I replied uncomfortably. Shrieking, her screams pierced my ears through the phone as I quickly hit 'end call'. Lightly chuckling and shaking my head, I put my phone on my bedside table and was about to climb in bed when I heard a thud on my window. Jumping at the sound, I hear another thud before carefully walking to my window. Looking out, I see Stefan in my backyard, looking up at me. Giving him a small smile, I quietly run down the stairs to the back door and I gasp when I already see him at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked, curious of his presence. "I just needed to know if you're going to be okay." He replied with a worried expression. Slightly confused by his question I reply, "For now, I don't exactly have a definite answer." Looking at him, the way he stared at me seemed as if he was savoring this moment he was sharing with me. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked, repeating his question. "I don't exactly have a definite answer." He replied, using my same tactic. Lightly chuckling, we both stop as our eyes meet and his intense gaze holds me in a hypnotic state. He slowly leans in while I do the same. Right when our lips are about to touch, his eyes search mine as if he was asking for permission and I make the first move and press our lips together. The gentle and slow kiss soon turned intense as he placed his hands on my hips, and I placed mine on his shoulders as we stumble into the house. Pressing me against a nearby wall, his lips move to my neck as I attempt to silence a moan. We stop moving when the kitchen lights turn on and a disturbed Jeremy is standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh my god…" I whispered loudly. "Oh my god!" Jeremy shouted. "Uh, Stefan and I were just saying goodnight." I stated, flustered by the situation, slightly pushing Stefan towards the back door. "Right, I'm going to go back upstairs and pretend that I didn't see anything." Jeremy replied before stumbling up the stairs.

"Wow, that was um, intense?" I chuckled after hearing Jeremy's bedroom door close. "Yeah, we should probably hit pause." He replied shyly. Nodding, we both lightly laugh at the previous event before he places a quick peck on my lips and taking off to his car. Watching his car disappear from my street, I place my fingers on my lips and grin, and after a long time, I think I'm going to be okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello class." greeted as he entered the classroom after a few weeks off. The class immediately quieted down as a few of us started clapping for 's return. Smiling, he settles us down before taking out his things for today, his smile soon fades when he looks at me, or Stefan since he is sitting in front of me. With a cough, he stops staring and he starts his lesson. Sighing, I place my chin on my desk and I feel Stefan's hand accidentally hit my leg. Smiling, I grab it as he lightly squeezes my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Caroline looking at us in awe and I try to stifle a chuckle.

After class ended, Stefan and I were the last to leave when says, "Elena, can I talk to you?" Nodding, I walk towards his desk and states, "Alone."

Furrowing my brows, I turn to Stefan and nod, silently telling him that I'll be fine. Nodding, he reluctantly leaves as I turn towards . "Please take a seat." He gestured to a desk behind me. "Is this about my grades?" I asked nervously. "No, no it's more of a personal matter we need to talk about." He explained. "Okay…" I replied, tensing up when he said the words 'personal matter'. "So Jenna told me that you and Stefan have developed a relationship," He started nervously. "Yes we have." I replied, not knowing where this conversation was headed. "Look, I can't exactly explain why or how but I just need you to stay away from Stefan, Elena. Don't ask me why but I don't think that he is the best thing for you right now." He explained.

"With all due respect but I don't think you have control over my social life." I snapped harshly. "Elena please," he started again but I cut him off. "Do you see me telling you to stop dating my aunt? Have I ever told you who you should hang out with? No , I haven't so I suggest you do the same." I stated before storming out of the room. Walking towards my locker, I see Stefan casually leaning against it and it makes me wonder how he could be so wrong for me.

"Hey," he greeted, pulling me out of my thoughts. Forcing a smile he smiles back before asking, "What did he want to talk about?"

"Oh you know, grades and all of that stuff." I lied, trying my best to seem as if it was the truth. "Oh, well you still have a few more weeks until the marking period ends, I'm sure you'll be able to pull your grades up." He reassured me. Nodding, I pull off another fake smile before saying, "I, uh, I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow?" Nodding, he leans in for a kiss but I quickly dodge his lips and settle for a peck on his cheek. "Bye." I saluted before walking down the hallways with a quick pace. _'How can he be wrong for me or anyone in general? All he's ever done was to just be a kind guy and so what if he had his mysterious moments? Everyone has their secrets that no one knows.' _I thought to myself, feeling my mind get flooded with these conflicted thoughts.

And as much as I hate it, I think I should put some distance between Stefan and I.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas! And yes, the names that I used in the flashback ARE real names from the 1400s...I googled it since I didn't want to use like modern common names so I searched up common names from the 1400s and I thought it would set the mood, probably backfired on me but I tried.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am sorry for this late update. I had a writer's block, I was sick, and I lost my motivation because of my sickness. So I'm so sorry for the updating later than usual but I hope you enjoy. And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy belated New Year.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

It's been roughly two weeks since Stefan and I became official. And in those two weeks, I had to make a decision…a difficult one too. Ever since Mr. Saltzman told me to stay away from Stefan, I can't help but to listen to his words. Yeah, it sucks forcing yourself to keep a distance from a guy who makes your life seem sane again but I have this gut feeling that maybe I should stay away from Stefan for a while.

Hearing a door shut downstairs pulls me out of my thoughts. Sadly, it was a Friday night and Jeremy was out with a few friends and Jenna was over at Mr. Saltzman's place while I was left alone at home. Lifting my head up from my homework assignments, I turn towards my open bedroom door. Slowly and quietly getting up from my seat, I walk towards the open door and peek out into the hallway and the top of the staircase. Reluctantly exiting my room, I walk to the top of the staircase and look down at the empty and quiet foyer. "Jeremy?" I called out for my younger brother. No response. "Jenna?" I called out again, feeling a chill run down my spine.

The sound of a falling pot in the kitchen causes me to jump, by now, goose bumps covered almost every inch of my body. My fear is soon replaced by frustration, so I bravely yet stupidly walk down the stairs and stop at the end of the staircase. Looking left to right; I turn left and head for the kitchen. My bravery is immediately replaced by a wave of fear when the kitchen is dark as a cave with the moonlight as the only source of light. Reaching for the light switch, I flip the switch to on and the lights remain off. Feeling my stomach flip, I turn to leave to run back up the stairs when I feel a gentle yet rough hand pull me into the dark and shove me against a wall. Before a cry for help could escape my mouth, another hand covers my mouth and this person has me trapped against the wall. _'I'm going to die.' _I fearfully thought to myself. The lights suddenly go on and my fear filled brown eyes meet satisfied green ones.

"You scared the crap out of me." I snapped at Stefan when he removed his hand from my mouth. "I couldn't resist." He replied playfully while I lightly smacked his chest, not able to contain the giggle that escaped my lips. "How'd you even get in?" I asked, remembering how all the doors were locked. "You forgot to lock the back door." He explained. "But I'm pretty sure I locked it…" I trailed off, while leaning over to look at the back door. "Never mind that, it's a Friday night and you're all alone at home." He replied, immediately changing the subject. "I chose to stay in." I clarified. "Well, I decided that I would spend my Friday night with my girlfriend." He told me. "You don't have to…" I replied, trying to avoid a night with Stefan without hurting him. "I know," he said, and I think that I might actually win this one. "But I want to." He challenged evenly.

Raising a gentle hand to my cheek, he leans in as I gaze into his eyes. When his lips were about a centimeter away from mine, his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips for a quick but noticeable second. A few slow seconds later, he softly kissed my lips before deepening it and pressing my back against the wall again. Suddenly pulling apart from this intense kiss that will scar both our lips forever, he whispers, "Please, come with me." Deciding to break all of my rules tonight, I said, "How am I supposed to say no to you?" Chuckling, he grabs my hand as we walk out the back door and I make sure to lock it this time, making sure the house is secure.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I see you're becoming familiar with this town." I commented as Stefan and I hike up what seems to be a never ending hill. "I just have a lot of free time on my hands." He replied, taking my hand in his. Looking up at him, he's looking at me with a smile on his lips that never fails to take my breath away. Returning the smile after breaking out of my trance, we continue walking up the hill.

After another ten agonizing minutes, I can see the top of the hill. Without any hesitation, I let go of Stefan's hand and run to the top of the hill before collapsing onto the ground as I stared up into the dark, night sky. Feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead, I quickly wipe them away before Stefan catches up to me. "Sorry, this isn't exactly romantic." I joked as Stefan walked closer and closer to me before sitting down next to me. After a few silent moments with my ragged and labored breathing as the only sound, I pull myself to sit up. "It's like that hill didn't even tire you out at all." I noticed when Stefan wasn't drenched in sweat nor was he breathing as if he needed an oxygen mask. "I've climbed worse." He replied calmly. "So this is what it's like to be human." He whispered after an awkward silence settled over us. "What?" I asked, confused at his comment. "You just had to climb an exhausting hill and you made it, and that's what it means to be human." He elaborated. Nodding, I look at the distance before saying, "It actually resembles my life now ever since my parents died."

Looking at me with confusion, I continue. "Ever since my parents died, it was such a struggle to wake up in the morning, hell; it was painful to even breathe." Fully facing me, Stefan gives me his full attention as I take a deep breath and continue, "When they died, they didn't just take their lives with them, they took a huge piece of my heart and they took the Elena that I used to be. And every day is hell for me Stefan. Every day, I have to internally fight the world and every day, whatever is left of me just wants to give up, throw everything I ever had away. And it would be that simple. I could finally have the peace that I need and I would be with my parents. And then, I think about the life that I have here, I have an aunt who is doing just fine raising two troubled teenagers, a brother who needs someone to guide him in this dark time of his life, friends who love me as much as I love them and I have you, a guy who I am completely and utterly falling for." Exhausted from pouring everything that I was feeling into a few sentences, I end my confessions. "And despite of the life I have here, I feel like I'm dying Stefan." I stated, fighting back tears that were threatening to spill. Immediately feeling his arms wrap around me, I let a few tears escape as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. And in that moment, I take back whatever I said about being okay, because I don't think I'm going to be okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No one's POV**

A howling wind continuously pounded on the back door of the Gilbert house. Eventually the door just broke off and the sound of heavy breathing was present in the kitchen. Soon, heavy footsteps followed the breathing. The footsteps trailed off to the foyer and walked up the stairs, each step making a booming and thunderous sound. The footsteps stopped at the top of the staircase for a few moments and continued again, only this time, the footsteps were headed for Elena Gilbert's room and the footsteps stopped again when this unseen figure was standing in the teenage girl's room. Everything was silent when the bedroom door loudly slammed shut and items being broken and damaged can be heard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"This really isn't romantic." I teased as Stefan gently wiped the tears that were still present on my face. "It's fine." He replied with a light smile on his lips, lightly caressing my cheek. Smiling back, I lean forward while he does the same and he lightly places his lips on mine. Kissing him back, we slowly start to turn as I lie on the ground with him on top, not breaking the kiss. Not wanting to crush me with his weight, he holds himself up with his arms as he kisses me more intensively, as I feel myself heating up with this intense kiss. His lips soon pepper light kisses on my jaw line before moving to my neck. Exhaling a breath I was holding, his kisses trail to my shoulder as I release a quiet moan.

As if it were timed to ruin this moment, my cell phone starts ringing, causing Stefan to stop. Groaning, he rests his head on my shoulder for a moment before placing a quick peck there and sitting up. Seeing disappointment present on his face, I chuckle and place a light kiss on his temple before pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked. "Elena? Elena where are you?" A worried and frantic Jenna asked me. "I'm with Stefan," I replied. "Why? Did something happen?" I asked, concerned about Jenna's sudden worrying state. "Someone broke into our house." She replied. Shocked, I turn to stare at Stefan while he looked back at me with confusion.

First thing I see when Stefan pulls up on my block are flashing red and blue lights. As soon as he turns his car off, I exit his car and run towards my house. Pushing past the group of observing neighbors, an arm stops me and a policeman is about to argue when I tell him, "I live here." With a nod, I turn to see Stefan right behind me as I take my hand in his and drag him with me past the crowd. Moving past a few officers in the foyer, I hear Jeremy's voice. "Thank god you're back." He sighed in relief before pulling me in his arms. "Did anyone get hurt? Are you okay? Where is Jenna?" I badgered him with questions. "Elena!" Jenna called out to me. Turning around, I run toward her before she gives me a hug. Pulling back, I notice she is looking at something behind me before genuinely saying, "Thank you for stalling my niece, I don't know what would happen to her if she were in the house during the break in." Furrowing my brows in confusion, I turn around and see Stefan behind me. Realizing that in the heat of the moment, I completely forgot that he was with me. Watching him smile at Jenna, I'm grateful that she received a good impression from him. "Ms. Elena Gilbert?" an officer with a southern accent called out. Nodding, I approach the stern man with Jenna and Stefan following behind me. "Is everything okay?" I asked, as the four of us walked up the stairs. "Well luckily, nothing was stolen. But this person has completely destroyed your room." He replied while opening my bedroom door. "Only, your room." He stated as I walked in with devastation. Containing my tears that were already forming, I slowly walk around my room, hearing glass crunch beneath my feet. My bed was flipped over, my window was cracked, and my mirror had pieces of glass missing from it. My once organized closet was nearly empty with most of my clothes lying on the floor. Covering my mouth with a hand, I muffle a quiet sob as Jenna asks, "Why just her room?" In response, the officer says that that is what they are trying to figure out.

"Hey," Stefan whispered before wrapping his arms around me. Finding his embrace the only comfort so far, I wrap my arms around his neck when I notice the picture frame on my vanity. It was a family photo and my heart shattered to pieces when my face had scratch marks on it…only my face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Have you met any people who have made threats against you?" The officer asked me with a pen and note pad in his hands. "No, not that I'm aware of." I replied, desperate for the police to get out of here since the observing group seemed to increase. "And you did say that you locked all doors before you left." He stated. Nodding, he tells me to follow him as he leads me into the kitchen and I can feel goose bumps form on my skin when I see that the back door was broken off from the hinges. "I just want to know who would attack me like this and why." I said, irritated that there wasn't any progress going on. "We're working on it Ms. Gilbert." He justified. "Are you? Because all I've seen you do so far is to just take down irrelevant notes and ask me useless questions officer." I countered, not caring how disdainful I sounded. "We can take this down to the station if you want Ms. Gilbert." He challenged, not bothered by my rudeness, which only caused me to be even more agitated. "That won't be necessary sir," Jenna nervously said. "Thank you for your help and we hope to hear what you're able to come up with in the future." She thanked him as she gestured all of the police officers out the door. "Help? How in God's name have they helped?" I protested once she shut the door. "Elena," Jenna aid warningly. With a huff, I enter the living room to see Stefan and Jeremy lounging on a couch. Making note of my presence, he excuses himself and gets off the couch and walks towards me. "Hey," I greeted. "You're still here?" I asked. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be right if I were to disappear at a time like this." He replied, showing concern about the situation. "Thank you, for everything." I said gratefully before pulling him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Jeremy coughs awkwardly before excusing himself out of the room. Pulling away from each other, I tell him, "You can go home if you want. It's getting late and I don't want you staying up over some sick joke someone played."

"Are you sure?" he asked for reassurance. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you on Monday?" I replied. Nodding, a small smile forms on his lips as he leans in and places a quick kiss on my lips. Walking him out the front door, I wave when he turns around one last time before entering his car. Watching his car disappear into the darkness of the night, I sigh before entering my house. In the foyer was Jenna with her arms crossed and her eyes fixated on me. "You were incredibly rude to the police tonight." She stated as if I wasn't aware of my actions. "I know Jenna and I'm sorry." I apologized without any real emotions in my apology. "Look, I get it. You're hurt and you're angry and the police weren't making it any easier for you but don't stoop so low Elena. It isn't worth it." She said, attempting to give me a lecture. "Okay Jenna, I'll be better next time." I promised without any meaning to it. Nodding she changes the subject, "So you and Stefan seem to be getting serious."

"Yeah, he's actually a good person and I wouldn't want to lose him." I agreed with a smile plastered on my face. "You seem happy with him." She commented, also smiling at my happiness. Nodding, my smile goes away when I remember Mr. Saltzman's words. "Well goodnight and by the way, I managed to get your bed back in place and all your clothes are back in your closet and I cleaned up the mess on your floor, and your window and mirror is going to be fixed soon." She said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Thanking her, I watch her head up the stairs when I decide to stop her. "Hey Jenna?" I called out. Stopping, she faces me. "I'm not trying t be rude but can you get Mr. Saltzman to mind his own business? He told me to stay away from Stefan without even giving me a valid reason." I explained. Her brows furrowed in confusion before she nodded and promised to talk to him soon before heading up the stairs.

With a sigh of relief, I look around and take note of how quiet the house was now. The police were gone, Jenna and Jeremy were in their rooms, Stefan went home and now I need to manage to get some sleep in my room that seems so foreign to me now. Sighing in exhaustion, there is a knock on the front door right when I took a step on the staircase. Frowning, I wonder who could be here at this late hour. Walking towards the front door, I open it and I'm taken aback by this stranger who has the rarest electric blue eyes that I have ever seen. "Hi," the man's voice said, bringing me out of my star struck state. "I'm so sorry that I'm here at this late hour but have you seen my brother Stefan?" the stranger asked with a desperate tone. "Stefan? You mean Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, feeling my jaw slightly drop when I realize that this man was Stefan's brother that he rarely mentions. "So you're Stefan's brother, Damon?" He nodded, confirming my answer. Remembering the reason why he was here, I said, "Stefan was actually here. He left my house about half an hour ago; I figured he might be home by now."

"So you're Elena Gilbert? My brother said he would be with you tonight and I can understand why he won't shut up about you." He replied, with a hint of flirtation present in his voice. Feeling flustered about Stefan actually thinking about me, my cheeks start to warm up while he continues staring at me with smoldering eyes. "Well, he must've been caught in traffic or something. Thank you for your help." He sighed. "You're welcome." I replied with a smile. My body tenses when he forwardly takes my hand and places a light kiss on the top o my hand before whispering, "Goodnight Elena." Watching the elder Salvatore walk into the dark, I close the front door and lean against it. Still able to feel his lips on my hand, green eyes flash across my mind as I remember how I'm with Stefan and I shouldn't-no-I can't be drooling over his brother. Running a shaky hand through my hair, I slowly exhale and head upstairs, wanting to just sleep this day off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

"Where were you?" I asked Damon as he walked through the front door with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Just exploring." He shrugged. "Exploring? And what exactly did you explore?" I questioned, furrowing my brows. "Your girlfriend is very beautiful." He stated, causing my heart to drop to my stomach as I feel worried and angered as I ball my hands in fists. "Now, no need to get violent. We only talked." He explained, noticing my fisted hands, raising his hands as if he were surrendering. "For how long?" I asked, trying to conceal the hatred and anger I have for my brother. Ha, brother, the once frequently used word was now foreign to me as if I were speaking another language. "Long enough for me to get under her skin." He stated, his cocky grin present on his face again. "Stay away from her Damon." I warned with a seething tone. "Or what?" he dared to ask. "Mind you, I'm not exactly the threat here Stefan, Klaus is." He reminded me. "I'm just here to watch everything fall in line as he kills your girl and you won't be able to do anything about it." My heart breaking with every word he says about Elena's deadly future. "Now, have a good night's rest brother." Damon saluted with the same cocky grin as he walked into the dark corridors and headed upstairs, leaving me, with an even heavier heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. Again, sorry for the late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No One's POV**

Deciding, to drink the night away, Damon Salvatore walked through the doors of the local bar in town. Looking around, the bar was practically empty except for one female on the stool, throwing her head back, swallowing the shot of tequila. With a smirk, he sauntered toward the unoccupied seat next to this brunette who seemed to enjoy herself.

Ordering two glasses of the strongest drinks the bar can offer, the stranger seemed impressed. "And why would a fine man like you want to drink this lonely and crappy night?" the brunette slurred and asked, clearly a bit tipsy. "I have my reasons, you?" Damon said, taking off his jacket. "Family is my issue." Not caring that she was talking about her family with a dark haired stranger. "I guess that could be my excuse." He replied, flashing a cocky grin at her. "I'm Rebekah." The brunette introduced herself, her name catching Damon off guard as his grin faltered for a second. "I'm Damon." He replied, regaining his cool. As if it were timed perfectly, the two glasses were ready as the bartender placed them in front of Damon. Taking one glass in his hand, he pushed the other towards Rebekah before saying, "Drink up."Catching it in her hand with one swift move, she smirks before taking a long sip, keeping her eyes on him with seduction playing in her dark eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as he had gotten the door of the motel room they had reserved for the night, he roughly kissed her lips while walking them to the clean bed with white sheets, not breaking the lip swelling kiss. Gently yet quickly pushing her down the bed, he crawled over her while placing sloppy and wet kisses all over her neck and jaw line.

Only minutes later, they both managed to undress each other, even though they were both not aware of what was going on, considering that they were drunk. Without any words being spoken, he was giving her pleasure as the sound of her moans filled his ears. Both reaching the end of the pleasuring experience, he rolls off of her, reaching into his jacket which was resting on the chair next to the bed. Pulling out a small pocket knife, he rolls back over on his side, watching her chest quickly rise and fall. With his free hand, he lightly runs a finger on top of her chest, circling the area where her heart lies beneath her flesh. Watching her stare into his blue eyes, he gives a small smile before quickly shoving the knife into her chest, as her eyes widened and her mouth agape, pain written all over her face."I've always preferred my women blonde." He stated as her face relaxed, her entire body going limp.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stopping his car at the outskirts of town, Damon dug a hole before placing the corpse of the beautiful brunette in the hole. Burying the blood stained sheets as well, he started to refill the hole, remembering these same actions he did a few decades ago. "What have you done to me?" The brunette shouted, appearing behind him. "Well, we met at a bar, we had decent sex and I killed you." He bluntly replied. "I don't even know you and you killed me!" She shouted with frustration and fear. "Oh my god, my family…" Tears welling up in her eyes. "What do I tell my family?" she asked, worried about her parents, probably waiting for her to come home. "You can't tell them anything because you're dead." He stated, with a carefree tone. Watching him bury her dead body, Rebekah feels revolted by her own actions as she roughly wiped away the never ending tears. Patting the ground, he gets off the ground while walking towards the crying ghost. "Don't cry, I'm not going to be a Kleenex wipe for you." He teased. "Get away from me." she stated with disgust while backing away. Watching a nearby car come by, she waves her hand in the air, screaming for help. Frowning when the car just drives by as if she weren't even there, she walks to the middle of the road, and waits for another car to come by. Not long after, another car comes by and she waves her hand again, but the car doesn't stop. Watching it keep driving towards her, she runs off to the side where Damon catches her. "You're not human anymore. You're a ghost now, you're just like me now." He stated firmly as she breathes heavily. "You're dead Rebekah." His own words inflicting pain to his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

The wailing of a baby is what woke me up. The sound made me jump after laying in bed in complete silence. Tired, yet startled, I sit up in bed before pushing the covers off of me. Walking out into the hallway, I head to Jeremy's room instead of following the cries coming from this mysterious baby. Quietly yet desperately, I open Jeremy's door to find his room empty. Frowning with confusion, wondering where my brother could be, I go to Jenna's room to find her room empty as well.

By now, my palms were already clammy and sweaty with fear. Taking a deep breath, I slowly walk down the stairs and nearly gasp when I see the first floor of my home. The once painted walls were replaced with gray and dull walls and the wooden, polished floor was now a gray floor made of cement and it seemed as if a basement of a home was switched with the first floor of my childhood home. What was worse was that there was fresh trail of crimson red blood leading to what was once the living room.

Reluctantly following the trail, it stopped right in front of a crib. Walking towards it, the cries grew louder, causing my breathing to go uneven and ragged. Terrified of the images my imagination was creating for me, I considered resorting to just running out of my house. Hesitantly, I hovered over the crib; and there was an actual baby that was crying for something. Reaching out to hold it, I stop with hesitation, wondering if I'd be doing more harm than good. Looking at this helpless being, I picked up the baby and immediately cradled it in my arms, mimicking what my own mother used to do when Jeremy was just a baby.

Continuing to rock the baby in my arms for a few minutes, the baby's cries ceased and fell asleep as I let out a sigh of relief, feeling a small smile of adoration form on my lips. "Stay away from my baby." A hoarse voice harshly said behind me. Whirling around, I nearly pass out from the shock of seeing my deceased mother, standing a few feet away from me. "Stay away from my baby." She repeated again. "Mom, it's me Elena." I replied, noticing the seething tone she was using against her own daughter. "I'm your daughter." She widened her eyes as if she had never even had me seventeen years ago. "I don't have a daughter, not anymore." She hissed, her eyes showing no sign of the love that she once had for me, her daughter. "Mom, I'm standing right in front of you. I'm your daughter!" I stated, raising my voice, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "My daughter is dead!" she shouted, pointing to a detached heart on the ground that was horrifyingly still beating. Feeling my jaw drop, I look down at the baby in my arms to find it covered in blood. "You'll soon be dead too." My mother promised. Screaming, I instantly drop the baby and run out of the living room. Hearing my mother's footsteps follow behind me only drives me to run faster. Running out the front door, I run down the front steps before heading out onto the sidewalk. Turning around, I see my mother standing in the doorway, only this time she was wearing the exact same clothes she was wearing the day she died and she too was covered in blood.

Caught off guard by the sight, my breathing is labored as my legs start to feel as if I had fifty pound ankle weights strapped to them. Determined to get away from my house, which has now turned into the perfect setting for a crime scene, the front doors of the nearby houses open, causing me to stop running and observe the scene. Different people who I have known my entire life but unfortunately passed away started to exit these houses. They all had different scars and each one looked fresh as if they had just died a minute ago. All of their eyes were on me and hunger was present in their eyes. They all seemed to have one target, me. In a synchronized manner, they all exited the houses and made their way towards me with a look of hatred in their eyes, almost as if they wanted to kill me.

Starting to run again, I bump into a firm chest. Looking up, I'm grateful to see Stefan as I let out a slight breath of relief. "We have to move." I warned him, trying to push him to run with me. Not budging, he tells me with a neutral tone, "They can't get you. We're safe."

Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, I feel this sense of relief and safety as I nod and wrap my arms around his neck while lightly running my hand over the back of his head, not wanting to let him go, and in that moment, with me in his arms, I completely forgot about the corpses of the ones I love coming after me. As long as Stefan was with me, I didn't care about anything, and my feelings for him terrified me. "Find out what your boyfriend is." An unrecognizable voice whispered in my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Find out what he is." The same voice repeated. Trying to ignore this voice, I bury my face in the crook of Stefan's neck. While running my hand over his head again, a sticky and wet substance appears on my hand as I lift my head up to see blood covering my hand and somehow my entire arm was also covered in blood. Suddenly feeling Stefan's weight on my body, I slightly push him away from me and gasp when I see his head was bleeding large amounts of blood. Watching him collapse to the ground, I stand there with shock. His eyes no longer had any life in them as he stared at the gray sky above us with no emotion. Hesitantly, I lean down and place my head on his chest and I don't hear a heartbeat, nor could I hear him breathing. Sitting up, I cover my mouth, not caring that my hands were stained with his blood.

Crying with fear, my entire body starts to tremble and once again, I'm all alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted in my face while shaking my body awake. Alert, I quickly sit up to see my brother looking at me with concern. Letting out a shaky breath of relief, I cover my eyes with my hand with a sigh. "You okay?" he asked with concern. Nodding, I hear him exhale before patting my knee and getting off of my bed. "Jenna said to get your ass ready for school." He joked, managing to make me slightly chuckle. "I'll be down in a few." I called out to him as I watched him leave my room. _'It was just a dream.' _I thought to myself as I pushed the covers off and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, I notice a piece of paper taped to the door. Pulling it off the door, the same words that the undetected voice whispered to me in my sleep was written on it. _'Find out what your boyfriend is.' _Rereading the words over and over again, I'm reminded of my nightmare from last night. What do I need to find about Stefan? Does he have a past criminal record? Is he a criminal on the run? All these questions raced through my mind when I realized that there could be one person that knows the answer. Alaric Saltzman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Somehow, I managed to get through the entire school day and I found myself sitting in Mr. Saltzman's class with Stefan sitting in front of me. The entire lesson, I blankly stared at the back of Stefan's head and all I could remember was how he had blood oozing from the same area on his head. Images of his blood on my hands flash through my mind, when the sudden sound of the dismissal bell pulls me out of my thoughts. Taking my time to pack up, I make sure everyone is gone. "I have something to tell him." I told Stefan as he was waiting for me by my desk. Nodding with a small smile on his mouth, I wave him goodbye as he leaves the room.

"Mr. Saltzman?" I called out, catching my teacher's attention from the pile of papers that needed to be sorted out. "Yes Elena?" he replied, his tone filled with anxiety and nervousness. "I needed to talk to you about Stefan." I started. "Listen, I was wrong to say what I did say so trust me, I won't be bothering you again." He apologized with a surrendering tone. "It's not what I wanted to talk about." He frowned, confused as to what I could be talking about. "Call me crazy, but I had this dream last night and this voice told me to find out what Stefan is and I figured you could tell me what you know since you kept giving me these warnings to stay away from him." I told him, watching his expression change from confusion to an expression that made him seem at a loss for words.

"Call _me _crazy, but you're going to have a hard time trying to believe me because trust me, I can't even explain how Stefan is even alive." He replied. "Alive? What do you mean alive?" I questioned him, feeling the blood leave my face when Mr. Saltzman was confused as to how Stefan is _alive. _"Stefan and I were best friends when we were _both _in high school." He started. "But how is that possible? Stefan is in high school now he couldn't have been in high school decades ago." I responded, trying to understand Mr. Saltzman's words. "The same Stefan Salvatore that you're dating at the moment," he said, building up this anticipation. "Is the same Stefan that was my best friend in high school and died in 1982 in a car accident with his brother Damon Salvatore." He stated, his words causing me to take a step back. "Look, this is a way too public space to be having this conversation Elena, meet me in the library in the town square today at five." He told me. Aimlessly nodding, I quickly ran out of the classroom and into the hallway, feeling this new information I learned causes this burden to form on my heart. Fresh tears started to form as I wiped them before they could fall down my cheeks. Right when I start to feel this happiness that Stefan causes, the entire universe just crashes on top of me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After quietly tip toeing down the staircase, I'm almost out of the house when my cell phone loudly beeps. Pulling it out of my pocket, it's another text from Stefan that I'm ignoring again. "Going somewhere?" Jeremy said, as I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket. "I'm about to go hang out with Stefan." I lied, turning to around to see my brother leaning against the railing of the staircase. "Then why are you sneaking out?" he asked, questioning my method used to leave the house. "I didn't want to disturb anyone." Chuckling, he said, "It's only 4:40, no one's asleep." "Right," I muttered, feeling stupid for making such a stupid excuse. Well I'm going to go and I'll be back home just in time for dinner." I promised, quickly exiting through the front door before Jeremy could say anything else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You made it." Mr. Saltzman stated as I pulled out the cushioned seat next to him in front of a computer. "Yeah, so what are we doing here?" I asked him. "I'm going to show you that I'm not crazy and that Stefan IS some supernatural occurrence." He stated while opening a new window on the computer. After a few quiet minutes of searching on different search engines, Mr. Saltzman found a website that could possibly give me the answer to my questions.

The entire wait for the page to finish loading was nerve wrecking, but once the page had started to appear, I felt goose bumps appear on my skin as I waited for the entire page to finish loading. When the page had finally finished loading, my head was pounding as my vision got blurry when I read the disturbing headline, _'Stefan Salvatore, 17, Dead.' _And underneath was a school picture of Stefan, the same Stefan that I've been dating for the past few weeks. Feeling hot tears start to form, I quickly run out of the library and entered my car. Before Mr. Saltzman could follow me out, I sped off.

I probably took a big risk, driving with a frazzled mind. My vision was cloudy as my tears kept spilling, but somehow I made the drive back home. Sitting in my car a block away from my lit up home, I sat there, not even bothering to wipe my tears. The words _'Stefan Salvatore' _and _'dead' _repeated in my head as I blankly stared at the car that I parked behind. When the words repeated in my head again, I clenched my hand around the steering wheel until my knuckles turned around. Letting go the wheel, I ball my hands into fists as the words replayed in my head again and again. Tearing up again, I punched the steering wheel in frustration while the words ceased to stop repeating. As my punches grew weaker, I let out a sob as I rested my head against the cold window, punching the steering wheel one last time before my entire body shut down with exhaustion. Closing my eyes, I mumbled the words, "He's dead."

And he was. Stefan Salvatore was dead but he was here. Which meant that he was a ghost. Which meant that I was falling in love with a ghost and it's possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know that this update lacked of Stefan but I wanted her to find out about him being dead and I wanted it to revolve around Elena but I also wanted to add a bit of horror or whatever you want to call it, that Damon can cause. I promise that the next update, Stefan will show up and chaos will occur. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and I forgot to mention from the beginning of this story but feel free to leave any criticism if necessary. I'm always happy to hear what you guys think. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**

**By the way, the recent episode killed me. I just can't right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating the past few weeks! I feel so terrible for not updating and I don't know why I haven't updated. It was kind of an unofficial hiatus I guess. But for those who were concerned, I am continuing this story, I am definitely NOT abandoning it so don't worry about that. And just in advance, I may not update as much as I have before and again, I am so sorry for the long break that I took. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and yeah, leave your opinions because I am all ears and so sorry about that break.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

_I don't know why but I'm running down a road without a single clue as to where I plan to go. All I know is that I should just keep running, so I do. Every small sound just only drives me to run faster and for some reason, all I could think about is Stefan, which is strange because he is the last person that I want to be with right now. Continuing to run, I stop and just pant in exhaustion. Suddenly, I hear the sound of a speeding car winding down the road as I snap my head up to see what I had feared to see. A black car was speeding down the road, not even slowing down even when I'm right in the middle of this unrecognizable road. Trying to move my legs, I'm in a state of shock, silently praying that whoever is driving the car will realize to slow down and hit the brakes…but it doesn't. The bright headlights only seem to get brighter as the car gets closer and closer when-_

"Elena," Jenna called out, her voice seeming muffled through the closed window of my car. Knocking loudly, I quickly sit up, not aware of my surroundings. "Elena," Jenna called again, her tone seeming concerned. Rubbing my eyes, I unlock my car before opening my car door and getting out of the car.

Not in the mood to deal with my aunt, whom I probably have freaked out, I brush past her and walk to my house at a quick pace. "Elena." Jenna said sternly, her footsteps following behind me. "I'm fine Jenna; I don't want to talk about it." I hastily replied, avoiding the subject of the previous night completely. "Well I do." She shot back. Stopping in my tracks, I huff before turning around to face her. Staring at her dead in the eyes, I tell her, "You want to know what happened last night? I realized that my life could never be the way it used to be alright? I learned that happiness is one thing that I will never have in my life but other than that, I'm fine Jenna."

Not even having a clue whether I was angry with Stefan or angry with life in general, I just knew that I was angry. Turning back around, I continue to walk back to my house, completely ignoring Jenna's calls.

"Whether the hell have you been?" Jeremy asked curiously with his mouth stuffed with cereal. Ignoring my little brother as well, I run up the stairs and enter my bedroom and lock the door behind me. Resting my hands on the door, I let out a shaky breath and feeling as if I was suffocating the entire time. _'Stefan died in 1982. So what does that make him? A ghost? A vampire? What the hell is he?' _I thought to myself. The only thing I knew was that he wasn't human, and that obviously terrified me. Leaning my back against the door, I slowly slid down to the floor as my breathing becomes ragged. _'I'm in love with something that isn't even human.' _Gasping for air, I feel like an idiot for feeling this way. I can't be in love with Stefan. Just the thought of it gave me a glimpse of my own possibly, deadly future. Feeling hot tears slide down my cheeks, my entire heart feels numb as I start to cry for what seemed like the millionth time ever since my parents died. Burying my face in my hands, the only thing I could think of was how my life got this way. How my parents' life could possibly end like that, why I even chose to enter the Salvatore boarding house, how it could take only a few weeks for me to fall for Stefan, and how I could have fallen for someone who isn't even human. Just how could my life have ended up this way?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No one's POV**

"And here is your order." The waiter stated as he passed the brown paper bag to Alaric. With a small "thanks", he slid out of his seat before a hand pushed him back down. Looking up, bothered by this intrusion, Alaric closes his mouth when he sees Damon Salvatore. "It's been a while friend." Damon said with a smirk, sitting on the vacant stool next to Alaric.

"We were never friends." Alaric shot back, feeling a sense of safety, considering they were at the grill, probably one of the most public places in Mystic Falls. "True, you were Stefan's friend," he started but was cutoff when Alaric said, "Yeah, because Stefan wasn't a total douche unlike you, who was a dickhead almost every minute of the day."

"Look, I'm not here to remind of you of the days that you and Stefan were the best of friends. I'm here to warn you." Damon explained. "About what?" Alaric asked nervously. "I want you to back off. I know that you know about my brother and I being alive when we died decades ago. I want you to keep this our little secret and stop trying to get into Elena's head. That's my brother's job." He warned with a menacing tone. "Am I understood?" he asked for clarification. Watching Alaric silently nod, he smirks with satisfaction before getting up and walking out of the grill, leaving Alaric in a worried state.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Elena?" Jenna softly called out through her niece's door. Groaning, Elena gets off the floor and unlocks the door, quickly wiping away her tears. "I'm fine Jenna. Really, I'm just fine." Elena told Jenna, trying to maintain a convincing tone. "Then can we talk about what happened to you last night?" Aunt Jenna asked, determined to not let her niece avoid whatever the hell happened to her last night. "I told you." Elena replied, determined to avoid this topic completely. "Your answer wasn't valid to me Elena. I want to know what happened last night that made you feel that way." Jenna shot back, clearly giving Elena no choice but to explain what happened.

"I can't explain it to you right now Jenna but you just have to trust me." Elena told her, knowing that just blurting out that she was dating someone who wasn't human wasn't the best way to go. "Then you're going to school." Jenna stated, frustrated by the lack of honesty her niece had. "But it's been three hours since school started." Elena argued evenly. "Yeah, and I called your principal and promised him that you would be at school in an hour so go freshen up, I'm taking you to school." Jenna replied, her tone implying that this conversation was over. Walking out of her room, Elena let out a breath of frustration and slammed the door shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm leaving." Elena stated while gathering her stuff. "I'll see you back at home." Her aunt replied with a neutral tone, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Nodding, she got out of the car and closed the car door and watched her aunt's car drive out of the parking lot of her school. Sighing, she hesitantly walked towards the school, bracing herself for whatever hell was about to break loose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Stefan," Caroline greeted, walking towards Stefan. Turning around, he greets her in return. "Have you seen Elena?" Caroline asked, concerned for her best friend's sudden absence. "Uh, no, I haven't seen her last night or today." He replied, frowning, suddenly realizing his girlfriend's absence. Noticing him frown with concern, she brushes it off by saying, "I'm sure she's fine, she probably got a cold or something."

Nodding, he smiles at her before getting ready to head to the next class. Hearing the front doors of the school open, both him and Caroline turn their heads to see a tired-looking Elena walk through the doors. "What happened to you? Why are you so late?" Caroline asked frantically, her words causing headaches to Elena. "It's a long story." Elena replied tiredly. "I'll stand here and listen to your 'long story' then." Caroline stated, crossing her arms and standing her ground. "Uh, Caroline, why don't you let her explain what happened some other time. We have to get to class." Stefan interfered between the two friends with a soft tone. Turning her head, Caroline nods before walking off to her next class.

"You okay?" Stefan asked Elena while lightly grabbing her hand. Staring at their intertwined hands, she looks up when Stefan calls her name. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'll, I'll see you in class." She responded quickly, moving her hand out of his grasp before walking away from him. Watching her walk away, he sighed, wondering and worried about what could be eating away at Elena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

Sitting in my room, I mindlessly tapped my pencil against my textbook, trying hard to concentrate on my homework. But how could I think about my studies right now? How can I possibly deny what Stefan is? How could I possibly deny how I feel about this? Staring at my phone on my desk, I let out a shaky breath while reaching out to hold my phone. With my ragged breathing, I turn on my phone and hit the message button and composed a new message to send to Stefan. _"We need to talk. Meet me at the grill in half an hour." _I typed in. Hesitantly, I hit the send button and waited for his reply. When my phone lit up, he replied by saying that he would meet me soon. I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I guess I just needed to know what he was from his own words. Was this necessary? Probably not. Did I need yet? Yes. Did I want this to see him for the last time before staying away from him? Probably.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I got to the grill a few minutes earlier as I took my seat at a booth in a more secluded area. Nervously tapping my nails against the wooden table, I kept looking around the grill, praying that he would show up already but also hoping that he doesn't show up. When he walks through the doors, my breath is caught in my throat when he starts walking towards me. With a warm smile, I almost feel sadness for him because he lost his life at such a young age. "Hi," he greeted me while taking his seat across from me. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously.

"Are you dead?" I blurt out, not even caring about sugarcoating this subject.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know that this update was shorter than usual but I promise that the next one will be longer. Again I am so sorry for not updating soon enough and in advance I will warn you guys that I may not update as frequently. But I hope you enjoyed and I will be back with a new update. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

"Are you?" I repeated, watching Stefan stare at me blankly. "Elena, I-" he started off. "Just answer the question. It's that simple." I interrupted him, determined to find out what the hell he was. After looking at me, he sighs before dropping his look to the polished wooden table between us.

"How long have you been suspecting it?" he asked after sitting there for a few moments in silence. "Are you dead?" I repeated with a cold voice. Lifting his head up but avoiding my stare, he nods. "So then what are you? A ghost?" I asked him. Nodding again, my eyes well up with tears as this reality hits me, hard. Whatever was happening right now wasn't and shouldn't be real but it is. This is my reality and it sucks.

"I shouldn't, I shouldn't be here with you." I stated, my words piercing both of our hearts. "No, Elena, despite of what I am I would never hurt you." He promised, his eyes filled with truth. "How can you possibly think that I can trust your word?" I told him with a shaky voice, feeling my head start to pound. "Because when I have I ever hurt you during these last few weeks we've been together." He stated, clearly having a point. "But you knew that." He said, my brows furrowing in confusion. "You called me here to find out what I was and when you finally did, you made sure to be in a public place to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Stefan stated, figuring out my motives. Slightly taken aback, I recompose myself, refusing to show any signs of weakness. "I wasn't going to take any chances." I shot back.

"Well now you know." He replied. Feeling an awkward tension start to rise, I'm about to get up and leave when his voice stops me. "Now I have a question for you." He stated. "What are you going to do with this new information?" he asked me curiously. "Are to going to tell anyone? Are you going to keep it as a secret?" he badgers me with these questions. Looking at him, he points out these obvious questions that I should have been asking myself. What am I going to do with this truth? If I tell someone it probably won't matter and I'll probably be sent to an asylum and Stefan might leave town. If I don't tell this secret will just add on to the pile of things in life that are already suffocating me. But it's probably the best thing for everyone, for now.

Looking at him, I tell him, "I'll promise to keep your secret." Watching him let out a small breath of relief, I continue, "But I can't be with you Stefan. I don't know what you're capable of and honestly? I don't want to know what you or Damon can do. I'm sorry I just, I can't." Quickly, I get up from my seat and leave the grill, feeling as if I had just chosen to abandon my own happiness. And yes, Stefan Salvatore was my happiness these last few weeks, I felt alive which is something I haven't felt in a long time was but he's also my darkness. I fear if I chose to still be with him collateral damage was bound to occur in the long run.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

"Where have you been?" Damon asked coolly as I walked through the threshold. "Out." I replied vaguely. "And where exactly?" he asked, his tone implying that he's asking because we're siblings, not that he actually cares. "Can you stay away from Elena?" I asked him, my tone making it seem as a demand rather than a favor. "I don't have any intentions to go near her again." Damon clarified, his tone not exactly making his words seem believable. "I'm serious Damon. Don't ever go near her or any of her loved ones." I warned him. "Why exactly are you asking this of me?" he said curiously. "She knows what we are and the last thing I want the both of us to do is to make this harder for her." I told him, her words still fresh in my mind.

"She what?" Damon asked with shock. "She knows that we're both dead so I'm telling you to stay away from her." I repeated, aggravated by my brother's ignorant personality. Looking at me with anger, he lets out a huff of frustration and snatches his jacket off the couch before brushing past me to the front door. "Where are you going?" I asked, confused by my brother's change in mood. With his hand on the doorknob, he turns around slowly and looks at me and says, "Out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Damon's POV**

Humans, the idea of their existence just disgusts me. I feel ashamed for even being one thirty years ago. They care, love and feel when in the end it'll all just come back and bite them in the ass. Watching Alaric kiss his girlfriend, who is Elena's aunt, just sickens me. I feel as if I might just throw up right on the spot. Love destroys you. You let your guard down for "the one" and they just end up walking all over you as if your life had no point. It's pointless, painful and a ridiculous emotion that shouldn't exist.

"Goodnight," Jenna said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Moving even further back behind a nearby tree I was hiding behind, I slightly peer over past the tree to see them kiss each other goodnight. Scowling in disgust, I move my head back and wait for Alaric to walk by.

Hearing him walk down the Gilbert's front porch, I hear his footsteps come closer as he walks closer to the tree I'm hiding behind. When he's approximately two feet away from me, I come out of my hiding spot and grab him by the collar of his shirt and roughly shove him against the tree before raising a finger to my lips, signaling him to stay quiet. Glancing at the empty and quiet block, I look back at him, my eyes filled with anger.

"Didn't I warn you about keeping your mouth shut?" I asked in a harsh yet hushed tone. "I have." He argued back, his voice not as quiet as mine. "Well explain how Elena knows what Stefan and I are!" I shot back with the same hushed voice. Looking at me with fear, he takes a big gulp, continuing to stare at me with a blank stare. "Okay so I did help her with finding out what you guys are and how the hell you guys are alive when you both died thirty years ago but I never expected her to confront anyone about her discovery." He explained nervously. "If you're going to kill me then just do it. At least Elena will know what a monster you and Stefan truly are." He said, defeated. "Maybe I should," I said, considering actually killing Alaric right on the spot. Pressing my arm against his throat, I can hear him gasping for air as I press my arm against his throat with even more strength. "I've killed people before and I can easily do it again." I stated menacingly.

"Stop." A voice commanded. Releasing my grip, I turn around to see Elena standing there, staring at me in shock. "Are you really ordering me to do things right now?" I questioned her, watching as she takes a step back while I take a step forward. "I'm telling you to not kill him." She snapped back, surprising me with her bravery, it was stupid of her yet slightly admirable. Turning back to look at an exhausted Alaric who was sitting on the ground, panting, I look at the both of them and tell them, "This isn't over."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

Watching Damon walk away and disappear into the night, a chill runs down my spine as his words were etched into my brain. Remembering that Alaric was still on the ground, I run to him and help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my Aunt's boyfriend's current state. Coughing vigorously, he manages to nod as he rubs his throat. "I'm, I'm fine Elena, you should head inside you shouldn't be out here in the dark." He replied, seeming more concerned for me when he was practically strangled to his near death. "Neither should you." I argued evenly. "What happened anyway? Why did he just show up and choke you?" I asked, not knowing exactly why Damon was here in the first place. "He knows…he knows that you know about them." He said with an exhausted voice. Tightening my lips in a straight line, I shake my head in disbelief. "Listen, go straight home, lock your doors and just pray that he doesn't come back for you." I told him. Not even arguing, he quickly enters his car and drives off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapidly knocking on the old Salvatore boarding house door, I'm about to regret why I ever came here when the door opens and I'm taken aback when I see Stefan. Just a few hours ago I broke up with him and now I'm about to confront his brother for his unnecessary actions that could really kill someone.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Stefan asked. As I open my mouth to speak, I see Damon stroll down the corridor and stand behind Stefan, smirking at me. Feeling my blood boil with the hatred I have quickly developed for him, I ignore Stefan as I move past him and approach Damon. "What a lovely surprise." He said, his cocky smirk still present on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face you bastard." I tell him harshly before raising my hand and slapping him hard across the face. Slightly rubbing his cheek, he looks back at me, his smirk is now gone but is replaced with a deadly look in his eyes. Feeling slightly terrified of what may happen next, I make sure to return the same icy glare when I suddenly feel Stefan's arms wrap around me as he starts to pull me away from Damon.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked me as he closed the front door behind him before standing in front of me and crossing his arms across his chest. "He tried to kill Alaric, Stefan. I wasn't going to let him just get away with it." I snapped back. Watching his eyes soften, I continue. "I've lost my parents, my happiness and I lost who I was. The old me never let anyone step on her life and I guess I never lost that part of the old me. If Alaric died tonight then I would've lost my aunt eventually. I'm not going to lose anyone else because what am I…how am I going to deal with it then? I have nothing left but I have everything to lose especially with you and Damon back in town. I'm a seventeen year old on the verge and I plan on standing on the edge rather than falling over it." I said, tears starting to spill down my face. Noticing his hand slowly start to reach out for me, I back away as I quickly wipe away my tears. "I have to go." I muttered as I continued to wipe my tears away and walked back to my car, away from him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey where have you been?" Jenna asked me cheerfully as I opened the front door. "I was, uh, I was catching up on my studies." I replied tiredly. "Well were you crying? Your eyes are so puffy." Jenna said with a concerned tone. Rubbing my eyes, I tell her, "Yeah, I'm just tired and I need some sleep, I haven't been getting any lately." Yeah, it sucks to lie to your aunt, the only guardian I have left but it wasn't a complete lie. I was physically and emotionally drained from the past few days.

Watching Jenna nod with a sympathetic look on her face, I took that as my signal to leave. Slowly walking up the stairs, it felt as if it took me years just to get to my room. Finally making it to my room, I closed the door behind me and in a robotic manner; I just walked to desk and took out my diary from its hiding spot. Opening it, I flip the pages, catching glimpses of my previous depressing entries. When I reach a blank page, I start writing, reflecting back on the last seventeen years of life.

_Dear diary,_

_ I was born to an ordinary family. My parents were born and raised in Virginia and I would live the same way they have since they were born. Relatives out of the state frequently visited my childhood home to check up on us when we all knew they were here for me. I was practically treated like a precious diamond; no matter what mistake I made I would receive coos and kisses rather than a lecture, but then again, what baby would receive a lecture? Then came along Jeremy. The idea of a baby brother frustrated me, as I have always wanted a little sister. Surprisingly, we got along; we had each other to lean on at a time of need. We were the ordinary, Virginian family, and then they died. After that, everything just went downhill. I lost who I was and I've been lost for the last seven or eight months. And then Stefan decided to tag along. With him I felt revived and I thought that after a long time, everything would be okay…but it isn't. Nothing is okay and nothing will ever be okay. Turns out Stefan is a ghost, along with his douche bag of a brother Damon. I currently have buried feelings for him but it doesn't matter because I can't be with him because I'm terrified of what he is and what would happen if I did choose to be with him. I can't afford to lose any other aspect of what remains of my life. I love him and it terrifies me and it sucks because he'll probably never get to know how I feel. I was that happy kid and I never expected my life to get so screwed up._

Putting down my pen, I stare at the new entry when one of my tears lands on the fresh ink, causing it to slightly smudge. Breathing deeply, I wipe my tears, feeling as if I were crying for the millionth time today. Putting my diary back in its hiding spot, I climb into bed and curse tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and so on, because in this life, I can only receive the worst.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm terrible at this aren't I? I am so sorry for not updating soon enough, everything in my life had gotten hectic and most days I even forgot that I needed to update. But just to reassure the people who were worried that I will no longer continue this story, I am. Sadly, I just can't find the time to update AS often. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

**And a quick note, I'm not sure if I want Stefan and Elena to get back together in a matter of a few updates. I sort of want the rest of the story to be their journey to get back together while saving her from Klaus…let me know what you think!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elena's POV**

Tossing and turning in my bed for what seemed like the hundredth time of the night, I settle for just lying on my back and staring up at my blank ceiling. Starting to count backwards from one hundred, I feel my eyes finally start to close. Right when I was about to fall into a much needed sleep, I hear my bedroom door creak open. My eyes quickly fly open and I can feel my breathing increase. Slowly propping myself up on my elbow, I frown in confusion when I don't see anyone at my doorway. Whispering my little brother's name, I don't receive a response. Whispering my aunt's name, the same thing happens. As I'm about to go through with my plan of freaking out underneath my covers, I hear a footstep enter my room. Biting my lip, I try to calm myself down and close my eyes. Not hearing anymore movement, I slowly open my eyes and I freeze when I see a silhouette in a cloak, standing at the foot of my bed. Ready to emit a blood curdling scream, the figure quickly appears at my side and covers my mouth.

"Scream and I'll make sure to provide your brother a very painful death." The stranger warned with a deep voice, indicating that he was a man. Slowly nodding, he lowers his hand. "W-who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice, tears starting to well up in my eyes. "You'll find out soon enough." He replied tauntingly. "Then what do you want from me?" I asked, trying to muster up whatever courage I had left. That is, if I had any. "You're asking questions that only the future can answer." He answered. "Are you a ghost?" I asked, remembering how he was in my house when all the doors were locked. "I am much more powerful than a ghost. In fact I am much more powerful than your pesky Salvatore friends." He stated confidently. Slightly moving away from this _thing_, I can see his mouth, which is the only part of his face that wasn't covered by his cloak, curve into a smirk of satisfaction. "Well, since there is nothing more for me to say, do you mind passing a message to the Salvatores?" he asked. Without even receiving an answer from me, he said, "Tell them not to try anything stupid, from Klaus." Raising his hand, he gently ran it over my eyes as my eyelids shut and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Standing outside of the door to the classroom, I wait for Stefan to exit the room as I continue to fidget at where I stand. Saying a few greetings to recognizable classmates, Stefan finally exits the room. Grabbing his arm, he looks startled to see me. Looking around, I move my hand down his arm before grabbing his hand and lead him outside of the school. Walking to the bleachers in the football field, I practically drag him underneath the bleachers. Letting go of his hand, I stand in front of him while nervously fiddling with my hands. Ready to open my mouth and tell him about what happened last night, I quickly shut it, wondering if this was a mistake. "Elena?" Stefan asked cautiously. Looking at him, he asks, "Is everything okay?" Biting my lip to keep it from trembling, I feel a single tear roll down my cheek as Stefan's face turns from curiosity to concern. "Elena, what's wrong?" he asks, walking closer to me. Without hesitation, he raises a hand to my face as he gently wipes away the lone tear and grabs my hand with his other hand. "It, it was Klaus." I finally replied to his question. A shocked expression washes over Stefan's face once he heard my answer. "Do you know who he is?" I asked, noticing his hands become tense. Shaking his head no, he asks, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he told me to pass on a message to you and Damon." I replied. Frowning, he drops his look to the ground while dropping his hands to his sides as well and strangely, I miss his touch. Pushing away these thoughts I look at him and continue. "He told me to tell you and Damon to not do anything stupid. Stefan, what does he mean by that?" I told him. Looking at me again, he grabs my hand again before he leads me to the parking lot. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him, clearly frustrated with his sudden impulsive actions.. Arriving to his car, he opens the passenger door open for me as I reluctantly climbed in before he shut the door and hurried off to the driver's side. Immediately putting the car in drive, he pulls out of the parking lot and speeds down the empty road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about fifteen minutes of silence in his car, Stefan parked his car in front of the boarding house before leaving the car, me following behind. "Back so soon?" Damon asked, clearly in a chipper mood. Locking eyes, we both glare at each other icily before I turn to follow Stefan into the living room. Sitting on the couch across from him, I cautiously watch Stefan as he sits there, looking blankly at the carpeted floors.

"Stefan?" I call out, immediately breaking whatever trance-like state he was in. "I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it." He replied, his tone filled with guilt and concern. Nodding for him to continue, he explains one of the second most heart breaking news that I have ever heard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I'm going to be sacrificed soon?" I asked Stefan with a blank tone. Nodding, he looks at me before avoiding my look completely. Swallowing this invisible lump in my throat, I nod in acceptance of my tragic future that's ahead of me. Without another word, I slowly get up before walking out of the living room and leaving the Salvatore boarding house.

Strangely, I hadn't shed a single tear. I don't feel the slightest pain. In fact, I feel completely numb. I can't feel anything and it scared me yet it was comforting. It was comforting to not feel this pain that I had been carrying since my parents' death for once. Was it strange that I seemed careless of my soon to come death? Deep down, I knew that I cared but right now I feel nothing. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe this is why I was born. I was to born to live only seventeen years. I was born to carry this burden of pain and I was born to die after a short time in life. This is my fate and strangely, I will accept that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stefan's POV**

"So you're just going to let her die?" Damon asked me as he strolled into the living room before plopping down on the couch across from where I sat. "No, I'm not going to let her end up living the same life I have been living the last few decades. I won't let that happen." I replied, determined to save the woman I have grown to love from this tragic fate I will not let her accept. "But how, Stefan?" Damon asked, clearly amused by my determination. "Open your eyes you blind fool, you can't save her from Klaus. No one can. That's why we're all dead. He gets what he wants and no one can stop him." He continued, so sure that Elena is as hopeless as we were. "Well I'm going to change that Damon. I don't know how but I'm going to change that." I replied, his words not damaging my determination.

"No you're not." A voice stated. Turning both our heads, Damon and I see Elena standing outside of the living room. "You're not going to save me Stefan. You're not going to try either. Damon's right. You can't save me from Klaus, Stefan. I mean look at you two, if someone had known that Klaus would be after you, you two still wouldn't have been able to be saved." She continued. Looking at Damon with a look of disbelief, he shrugs, taking her side. "Listen to me Stefan." Elena stated, causing me to look back at her. "I'm going to-I'm going to let myself be sacrificed." She said with a tone of determination yet I can sense a hint of defeat in her voice. "What? No. I won't let you-" I started. "Stop Stefan, it's okay. If this is how my life is supposed to be then fine, so be it. I can't change that and I won't let you change that either." She interrupted while walking into the living room. Standing in front of me, she slowly drops to her knees, becoming eye level with me. "This is me accepting my fate. I just need you to support me to the end even you hate my decision right now." She told me, grabbing my hands while her eyes pleaded for me to accept this as much as she has accepted her "fate".

Looking over her head, I look at Damon for some support but all I get is another careless shrug. Looking back at her, she is still looking at me with these soft eyes that can melt anyone. Giving a nervous smile, I nod as her lips forms into a light smile. Getting a quick glance at Damon, he seems rather shocked with my response. Quietly saying a 'thank you', she gets off the floor and says her farewells for the night and heads home.

Getting off the couch, I walk out of the living room and into the corridor with Damon following behind. "You're not going to just let her die are you?" he questioned me. "Nope." I replied nonchalantly. "What a sight, Saint Stefan actually lies!" Damon stated ecstatically. Chuckling at my brother's immaturity, I stop and turn around to face him. "Did I mention you're helping me save her?" I asked him. His smile quickly faded away and he shakes his head. "Yeah, you're helping me save her." I told him. "She isn't my responsibility Stefan." He argues evenly, desperate to get out of this situation. "But my death was yours. So since you can't exactly give me my life back, you owe me Damon. Just help me save her and that's it." I promised him, thinking it was a rather fair deal. Contemplating whether or not he should do this, he looks back at me with a disgusted look on his face before saying, "Fine, I'll help. After that, I owe you nothing." Nodding with a grin of satisfaction, I throw an arm over his shoulder as we continue to walk down the corridor. "Is this the official reunion of the Salvatore brothers?" Damon asked in a joking manner yet a hint of seriousness was present in his voice. "Yeah, I guess." I replied simply. "Go team Salvatore." He said unenthusiastically as we continued down the corridor, ready to devise some plan to save Elena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope it wasn't too short. I haven't written in a while (obviously) and I'm sort of rusty at this. Hopefully it was good enough but feel free to let me know what you think! I really have missed you guys and your great reviews!**


End file.
